Pokemon: Oliver: The Golden Trainer!
by SuperSaber
Summary: Young street rat Oliver, journeys the Johto region to earn the 8 badges he needs to enter the pokemon league and finally fulfill his dream of becoming champion! He travels with Elia, a student under Prof. Oak who studies the field of pokemon evolution who wishes to be the best professor in Johto! Could they're strong will push them to their dreams?
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE- Chapter 1

Beginning Of A Champion!

**Hey guys, I SuperSaber but you can call me Saber. As you will see when you read this that i'm kinda new and of course AWFUL, please leave some criticism, constructive I prefer but as long as you read or review about the story, you have my permission to totally bash me out. Anyway I hope I can make this story successful for I have a good feeling about it. One more thing, I intend to use some strong language in later chapters as in the next chapter or third, feel free to comment about that and of course disclaimer: I as the author of this would like to say that anything I write is not mine except for Oliver and his mom and many other OC characters from now and throughout this story! Also later on there may be some sexual suggestions in this story... So without further ado I give you POKEMON GOLD: THE GOLDEN TRAINER!**

* * *

"Now you have to understand, just because your mothers sick, doesn't mean you have the right to just do anything you want." said the rather short police officer. "Dont let me see you stealing again kid or I will file a report and have you arrested"

I looked up, avoiding any eye contact with him, the wooden chair i sat on was quite uncomfortable so i found myself shifting side to side trying to settle in but alas, all i succeeded in doing was making myself look like a total idiot. I looked up to the policeman and said:"If you think you can scare me then you are sadly mistaken"

"Scare you! We are past scaring you, way past scaring you, you know that this could kill your mother if she found out you were stealing again"

I looked down again, but not out of shame, instead out of anger, who does he think he is telling me my mothers fate.

"Eat shit" was all I said from that point and then i forever kept my silence as he started fuming on about jail and stuff, i really wasn't paying attention. Eventually he let me go but apparently now i have a final warning, pssht, see if i care! I strolled along the streets past the rich neighbourhood, into town and a long walk to the poorer side of New Bark Town, where I lived, when I entered my mother was drinking her hot coffee, i was amazed to see an alchohol addiction replaced by caffeine, i remember her rehabilitation period, those dimwits didn't do anything but swap one obsession for another. My mother looked up and saw me enter our broken door, I remember that day when people broke into our home, they were thieves, unfortunately it was broad daylight and we don't have a lot of mobile luxuries. I noticed my mother looked away from her coffe and focused on me, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out she wasn't happy.

"I got off the phone with Officer Heartman a few minutes before you came her-"

"Mom i can explain, its just-"

"Its just what, its just stealing, a pokegear of $350, and then you dropped it in water, what were you thinking, I hear the owner won't press charges if he is payed back the worth of his gear"

"But we need the money ma, you're sick"

"Well it appears we'll be losing money, Jesus! Oliver, thats almost everything we have!"

"I'm sorry mom..." I mumbled.

"Oliver Goldson you will speak up to me young man"

"IM SORRY MOM!" I shouted.

Imagine what your doing to the Goldson name, your fathers name.

"My fathers dead"

"He went missing, it doesnt mean he is dead"

"So what, that bastards hiding? face facts, his dead"

"Oliver!"

"I bet he"s lying in a ditch somewhere"

"Shut up"

"My father huh, I never had a father, only a weak ass coward with no balls"

That did it, she had taken enough, whenever we spoke of his father they would argue but this was unacceptable to my mother so out of pure impulse, she slapped me, granted at the time I deserved it but it didn't look like she felt that way. It stung like hell, she definately didn't like any of my comments.

"I..I..I'm sorry honey, are you oka-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said as I ran out, in to the streets. I saw all the looks and stares I got from people as a fourteen year old boy ran out crying but they didn't understand how it felt, my mother never hit me, even when she was drunk all the time, not one slap or hiding for this kid. I sat down contemplating on my mothers illness and the money I needed to aqcuire for her surgery, but we were down nd broke, not to mention I, in one day lost almost all the savings we had, my face which was dry started to tear up again and once again the looks came. After more or less an hour a tall, nerdy like man glasses, a blue button shirt and a lab coat came over to me. Sitting there I simply asked:

"What do you want?"

* * *

"Why hello to you too Oliver" I said in a cheerful manner but still Olviver was +-.

"You know your mother didnt mean it"

"Then whyd she do it"

"You have to understand that you were out of line too, how could you speak like that about your missing father to your dying mother"

He looked down, I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Look I didnt come here to start anything, I want you to do an errand for me, Ill pay well if it is done, heck I might pay off that pokegear cost"

Oliver looked up at what I said, I could tell he wasn't a bad kid but... I looked around the neighbourhood to see some very, dangerous figures like one of the guys with the knife sticking out of his pocket. This wasn't the kind of place where good kids lived, hell I was scared out of my mind.

"What kind of errand" asked the fourteen year old.

"Come to my lab and we can talk" I said desperate to leave.

* * *

As we walked in I saw books stacked up in shelves a pile of books and papers on all the desks except one. This one was particularly clean with three balls on it which were red on top and white at the bottom. I recognised these as pokeballs that were used to hold pokemon.

"Professor Elm! You need to take better care of stuff here" I said still marveling at the papers that lied everywhere.

"Oh I know but i'm too busy to be a maid"

"So Elm, what errand do you need me for?"

"Oh come here and I will tell you" he said adjusting his glasses.

He led me the table with the pokeballs and began speaking.

"Oliver, the errand I need you to do for me is to go to a man named Mr. Pokemon. He informd me that he had a pokemon egg, knowing Mr. Pokemon, he could be on to something here so i need you to go retrieve the egg from him"

"What and be a delivery boy, no way!" But then I remembered why i came in the first place and uttered:

"Fine, but the pokemon out there could tear me limb from limb."

"Thats why i lead us to this table, Oliver, its time you got your very own pokemon"

"My own wha..." I said in complete surprise.

"Yes, I though maybe a little responsibility in your life could do some good, and a pokemon was just the right fit for the task, with this I hope you can stay off the streets and defend you and your mother from the thus there where you live."

"Prof Elm I cant thank you enough!"

"Well before we get too hasty let me introduce them to you."

He proceded to pick up one of the pokeballs and exclaimed:

"Cyndaquil, come on out!"

A red ray of light shot out of the pokeball and took the form of a lithe black and white coloured mouse like pokemon with flames emitting from its back.

"Quil...quil..." it said.

Next up is Totodile" Said the professor as he took the ball in the middle and once again a red light shot out and took form, except that the light formed a blue crocodile like pokemon with big claws and big teeth.

"Dile!" it exclaimed.

And last but not least, Chikorita!" said the professor as he released the third and final pokemon that was on his table, the red beam took the form of a green pokemon with a leaf sticking out of its head and small leaves sticking out of its neck.

"Ita, ita... ita" it said.

""Wooah such cool pokemon"

"Yes they are, it takes a while for a decision like this to be made, remember ths is your pokemon for life!"

I nodded as I walked to each one of them, I started with Cyndaquil who slapped me with its tail and proceded to tackle me to the ground, I got up very fast and stared it down.

"Feisty pokemon aint cha"

"Cyndaquil down!" as Prof Elm retrieved its pokeball and a red light absorbed it.

"Sorry that Cyndaquil has always fought with trainers, it doesnt like them for some odd reason"

"Well, I cant force it to like me" I said as I moved to the Totodile, it put on a big grin and saluted me, i thought it was odd, which made it a little funny as i chuckled. I moved on to Chikorita, nothing about it caught my eye, especially the fact that it looked like it was for a girl but i knew better than to judge on looks. I knew that little green pokemon could do a lot more damage than it was letting on, finally deciding which pokemon I was going to choose I moved back to where the Cyndaquil was and held its pokeball, I clicked the white button which was in between the red and white pokeball and happily shouted:" CYNDAQUIL, I CHOOSE YOU!" as I released the pokemon, the mouse didnt look to happy to see it had just become my new pokemon. I attempted to bond with it by introducing myself but that didnt work, it hit me with its tail again. I asked it why it didn't like trainers or me, but the tail made contact with my head, I decided to try later on and put it back into its pokeball.

"Prof thanks for the pokemon, I'm sure he'll come around, how can I thank you?"

"Stay off the streets and give your mother a break, thats all I ask, your mothers dying and you have to accept it"

Once again a man was telling me my mothers fate, I wanted to shout, just swear at him with every word in the book, but I looked at Cyndaquil's pokeball and calmly said:

"Alright, I'll try"

"Ok, well, tomorrow meet me here and I'll give you map to mr pokemons house, oh and take this."

Prof Elm handed Gold something that seemed like a mix of a phone, a tablet and an mp3 player, it was called a pokegear, though this one was really outdated even though its new.

"I loaded my number on there so that you can call me if anything happens"

"Thank you Elm but do you think I can leave for Mr. Pokemon today, I don't wanna go home just yet."

"Uh... I guess but wouldn't you like to get ready, from here it would be nightfall until you reached Mr Pokemons house."

"I really dont care, I just cant go home right now"

Elm sighed and and handed Goldson a map.

"Follow the route I marked in red and you should be fine"

"Thank you, again for everything"

"Yes Gold now go before you reach Mr pokemon when its too dark, you dont know what kind of psycho's are out there" Elm said as he shooed Goldson out. But not before giving him a bag so he could carry food and a potion.

Once out, Goldson noticed a kid with red hair and weird looking eyes seemed to be spying on Elm, what was he doing, I walked over to find out but he ran away when he saw me, I felt like I should have told Elm but I thought it was probably nothing, besides he was just a kid, what could he do? I walked through New Bark Town and i reached the open gates that lead out to a new world. I looked ahead and saw all the trees that would follow my path to Mr. Pokemons house. I looked at the pokeball which carried Cyndaquil and took a nice long deep breath before stepping out and exiting New Bark Town. It was time for me to move out and experience a little bit of the world, even if it wouldn't be for long. It was time for I to go out and see some pokemon for a change, other than the ones owned by the people of New Bark Town. It was time for I, Oliver Goldson to go out and for the first time feel free from this town. I got a good feeling that this is only the beginning of my story!

* * *

**Done, the very first chapter, yes I made him poor and yes I chose a Cyndaquil like everybody else but come on, the poor thing is kind of original for a pokemon story don't you think and Cyndaquil rocks guys so anyway please R&R[read and review]! Also, if this story does make it to a second chapter I was wondering if there i anyone who would like to work on this story with me, you know, give ideas, write some of it, proof read and check everything is you know, okay with matters of plot, spelling etc., so I basically want a co-author on this, if you feel its good. R&R PLEASE.**

**Saber Out, Peace!**


	2. Prologue: Part Two

Prologue- Part Two

Yes, already got chapter two up but I got some PMs so I couldn't wait to post it, don't expect too much out of this chapter, like I said I am a terrible writer and I may have misspealt a few words, sorry, I didn't give it to any of the guys who offered to help, sorry guys, I just wanted to post it. Thank you and please R&R, roast me if you have to as long as you give some pointers and point out my mistakes, LET THE ROASTING BEGIN!

Olivers team:

Cyndaquil—Level 5- Moves: Tackle, Leer

* * *

It would have been safer to have left in the morning, but I chose near sundown to set out, I would probably reach Cherrygrove by morning, then maybe Mr. Pokemon at some point in the late afternoon, and that's only if I walk nonstop! My thoughts began to drift away from the task I was given as I began to wonder about Prof. Elm. Why was I chosen for this task anyway? I have only seen Prof. Elm once or twice, I knew he knew my mom, could that be it, my mom behind this, he did come from the direction of my house and he did know that me and my mother had a fight. I decided not to look too much into it as I trampled the slightly taller than usual, dry light green grass. Instead I began wondering about that red headed kid I saw earlier, what was his deal, it appeared as if he was stalking the professor, or maybe it could've been something else. I've been on the streets long enough to know that when you want something, you have to plan, and planning requires observation, maybe he wanted to steal from Prof. Elm, but what? I shook my head, ridding it of my thoughts. Instead I looked ahead, Pidgey were flying and Sentret were gliding. These pokemon made me think of my own, could it even fight? I decided to give it a try, I scouted for weak pokemon, well weaker than the average pokemon on this route at least. It wasn't easy, the Pidgey we in flocks and the Sentret were in trees, tall trees, I was about to give up when finally, at the corner of my eye I saw a Pidgey, it was smaller than your average Pidgey, so I came to the conclusion that it was young, and if it was young, it was weak. It appeared not to have seen me yet, that was good, Pidgey are not known to enjoy confrontation, it probably would have flung sand in my eyes with its small brown wings, and ran away. I noticed it was pecking the sand in between the tall grasses, maybe a Weedle was under the grass, I wasn't that much interested as I was focused on seeing my Cyndaquil in action. I slowly reached for my one and only pokeball so as to not alert the little Pidgey. I moved closer and threw my pokeball down, the pokeball opened and formed the shape of Cyndaquil in a red beam, the beam ceased and what stood there was my arrogant Cyndaquil.

"Quil… quil" it muttered as its pokeball flew back to my hand, just as it was designed to.

The Pidgey was taken by surprise, it stopped pecking the dirt and attempted to fly away but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Cyndaquil, stop it!" I shouted.

The Cyndaquil looked at me and then ignored my command and laid down.

"Cyndaquil, what are you doing? It's getting away!"

Cyndaquil didn't even raise its head.

"Damnit Cyndaquil, what's your problem?" I asked, getting angry.

Once again it ignored me, by now the Pidgey had already left. Cyndaquil finally got up, but proceeded to run farther into the wild grass.

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "Where are you going?"

Cyndaquil ignored me and continued to run deeper into the wild grass.

"Cyndaquil! Come back here!" I shouted but it was already gone.

Then an idea popped into my head. Ii looked down and the red and white pokeball in my hand and clicked the button, unfortunately nothing happened and Cyndaquil was still roaming in the wild. I figured the pokemon must be within a certain range to the ball for it to return to its pokeball. Thinking of no other solution to getting my Cyndaquil, I chased it into the grass. Following the route I saw it take before it disappeared from my site, I hoped that it would lead me to my pokemon. After what felt like hours of running around I started to get really worried, what would I tell Elm, I lost his rare and precious pokemon. I started to call its name, knowing it might likely try to avoid me, but it was the only thing I could do, it was clear running around wasn't doing much but exhausting me.

Then suddenly, far away into the grass, smoke began to rise and something bright and orange was roaring on the grass. Could Cyndaquil have done that, odds are it could have been campers, but the fire wasn't being controlled so either someone was in trouble or Cyndaquil was in trouble, granted I didn't care about what would happen if it were people, but if Cyndaquil was there, I had to do something and so I ran to the fire. The fire was getting bigger fast! I needed to really move if I was hoping to get there before the situation turned worsened. I ran nonstop through the grass barely noticing the Pidgey that were flying away and the Sentrets that were gliding to safety. Adrenaline pumped through my vains as I thought of what could be happening to Cyndaquil, how weird is it? I appear to have a soft spot for that little guy, even if it doesn't feel the same about me. I wonder if that's how all pokemon owners feel about their pokemon. But I wouldn't know, where I lived there was a small amount of pokemon, well other than Rattata, those disease carrying vermin were everywhere. The way we saw it, keeping pokemon was just another mouth to feed, and most of us barely ate one meal a day. The flames were roaring louder and stronger every step I took, I was surprised at its rapid speed. At last I reached the flames, I could barely see anything as I attempted to stare through pitch black smoke and the orange fire. Luckily, I managed to spot and opening in the fire and ran right through it. I felt great pain as I made it through, the fire had burnt some of my flesh. I didn't have time to tend to my wounds as I looked for any signs of my Cyndaquil, unfortunately for me he wasn't here, but the fire had another opening and I ran through it. Once again my skin was burnt and I whaled in pain. I looked around to find that there was a man fallen on the ground. It appeared as if the smoke got to him, I could tell he needed air badly. I couldn't see much in the smoke but the light was faint so I took that as a good sign to show that I could continue on forward without encountering fire for a while. Not giving the man a second thought, I ran past him but he looked up and said:

"Help *cough* meee…"

He wouldn't last long, rule number one I learnt as a boy living under the poverty line was that you should always look out for yourself and your own interests and in this situation that means getting me and Cyndaquil out of this fire, if I he was even here. So I jogged past him.

"Please sir *cough cough*"

I looked back at him, what would I have to do with a stranger but then I thought , what if he knew if I was wasting my time and if Cyndaquil was here. I moved back toward him and with no time to spare asked him:

"Have you seen a fire type pokemon around here"

"*cough cough cough* I *cough* I need your help"

"I'll help you if you answer the damn question!"

"Yes.. yes I have now..*cough cough*, please help me!"

"Where damnit where!"

"Help… help…"

Those were the last things he said before he passed out. Great, just great, the fire was getting worse and I was getting trapped in it, Cyndaquil wasn't worth this, I decided to leave. Besides if I stayed any longer we would both die, so what would be the point? I looked down at the man, he was going to weigh me down and judging by the ferocity of this fire, that is something I couldn't afford. The fire was closing in on me, the small openings were up in flames, in fact I couldn't even tell in which direction I was facing. I looked around for an opening, any opening but I saw none until I noted a very small chance of hope. It appeared as though the flames were weak in a certain area of the fire surrounding me. There were two ways going into that fire could end for me, either I would go through with severe burns but manage to secure a little more time to escape or I would catch a light and be burnt to death. Judging by the fire that surrounded me, I had no choice but to go through and so I took the gamble of my life and jumped through. As I expected I reached a clearing. I emerged from the flames with serious burn injuries and a flame upon my arm. But I was not out of harms way yet, my adrenaline being the only thing I have left to help me survive and I could feel it pumping through my skinny vains. The clearing had less breathing space but more openings. I knew that if I chose the wrong one it could be the end for me but if I wasted time thinking about which one to go in through the fires would reach and so I randomly chose one. Just a few inches away from the opening I heard a low growl come from a pokemon

"Qui.." it whimpered, obviously because of its loss of oxygen and the fact that it could be burning.

Without second thought, I pushed through the flames earning some much unwanted burn scars along with it and came into the smallest clearing of fire ii had been to yet, the fire was so close to my body it felt like I was already on fire. My vision became a little blurry, mainly due to the loss of oxygen, I had to do this quick before I passed out or we would be finished. Below me I noticed a black and white fire type pokemon having its arm burnt, even in my distorted vision I could tell it was Cyndaquil and that it wasn't looking good. I grabbed its pokeball and returned the pokemon. Great now Cyndaquil was safe but I was far from it. Seeing no openings, I pushed through the flames. The pain I felt was tremendous! A few seconds later after inhaling smoke and even fire I reached an opening where I collapsed. I couldn't go on now, my will to keep on going was gone. My bag and most of my clothes were eaten by the flames. It was over for me. Giving in to the flames that were coming closer and closer ii inhaled much of the smoke. I was convinced there was no more hope until…

"Water Gun!" said a calm, strong female voice.

I saw water shoot the flames surrounding me and I saw steam move up into the atmosphere. The water had created a small clearing and I saw the way out of the flames. This brought back not only my will but adrenaline. With every ounce of power I had, I gripped the pokeball in my right hand and clenched my fist in the left as I pushed myself up and ran to my survival. I could feel it, I was going to live. I WAS GOING TO LIVE! I pushed through the last of the flames and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I managed to run to a safe distance away from the fire and collapsed, before I slipped out of consciousness, I saw a blue turtle and a girl, roughly my age look down on me. I did note that the girl was quite pretty, I figured she was the one who ordered the water gun attack and that blue turtle was the one who performed it. With what remained of my strength, I uttered the words:

"Help me…" to my rescuer.

* * *

I can't believe I had to do a firemans job for them. They aren't even here, Prof. Oak's helicopter isn't even that fast, how is it possible that we could beat them all the way here. Obviously New Bark Town fire fighters weren't that good at their job. I'm studying to become a professor, not girl who wears a yellow costume and carries a badge that has absolutely no value. Why did Oak make me do this? I looked down to the boy I had in my arms, he was probably my age or so, that fire left him with numerous burn scars and injuries. He had no shirt and was barely able to cover "his little self" because, judging by the evidence, the fire burnt his clothes. He was skinny, very skinny, I mean damnit, did this guy even eat? He was tall, very tall, probably taller than a few adults. He had black hair short spiky hair, judging by his burn marks, he would have burn scars all over his body, except for well his face. He looked quite peaceful with the oxygen mask on his face. I remember what he said to me as he passed out, "thank you", that should've gone to New Bark Towns fire fighters but they weren't here, he had gold eyes, how interesting that was to me, I have never seen a human with gold eyes, I mean maybe it was all the smoke but as far as im concerned, smoke doesn't change the iris of an eyes colour, only the sclera and even so all that should have happened would the blood in his eyes would moves faster causing them to look a little more red, not gold. I most likely imagined it. I looked at Wartortle and the pokeball it was holding. It was the pokeball in the kids hand when I found it. The pokemon was a Cyndaqquil, I was very surprised. I know that it was one of the Johto starter pokemon but that's just a title, it is very hard to find and they are mostly used for research purposes and are almost never given to trainers when bred or caught because of their rarity. The Cyndaquil was in extremely bad shape when I released it, it had severe burn and the only thing that had kept it alive for so long was the fact that it was a fire type and its body could take in a lot of heat, had it been any other type of pokemon, it would be in ashes. I looked back at the wild grass behind us, the fire was still burning, the pokemon in this area would either have been burnt or ran away. I looked ahead to find the camp not far away. I continued to walk forward, as I walked I realized something didn't make sense. He got really lucky, smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products, there was a very high level of smoke in the area, especially in the fires. I reached the camp and laid him on one the stretchers, I saw one of the only few medics from New Bark Town.

"Excuse me, where are the rest of the medics?" I asked.

"They're stuck, apparently trainers got themselves and their pokemon stuck in the fire or inhaled some of the smoke, the medics now have to help with the healing while the fire fighters support them."

I turned around and headed for the main tent. When I got there I saw Prof. Oak speaking with one of the New Bark Town medics. I politely waited for them to stop speaking, it went on and on. It got me really impatient until the medic emerged and continued to help burnt victims, I entered the tent and calmly asked Prof. Oak.

"Sir, when do we leave and go to Goldenrod City?"

"And leave all these people and pokemon unattended while that fire continues its attempt to take lives."

"Sir with all due respect, you are a busy man, there is no reason to be wasting your time on… mediocrity"

"And you Elia, with all due respect, shouldn't judge people and pokemon."

"My sincere apologies sir but I really think we should continue with researching Mr. Pokemons egg theory"

My professor was about to say something when…

"Sir!" said a medic who quickly entered the tent: "Two males require great medical assistance from proper medical facilities, these two males are in critical condition and are our only found survivors, along with the younger males pokemon"

"Doctor does this male have a Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil? What is that"

I sighed at his response and said:

"A black and white mouse pokemon with fire erupting from its back."

"Yeah, he was brought in with a pokemon like that, it just came from healing and had some serious burn wounds, do you know him?"

"No, but I guess you could say I rescued him and his pokemon"

"Wait a second, Elia, tell the pilot to fly to the Cherrygrove Hospital, after all, you were in a big rush to leave were you not"

"Sir, you know this isn't what I meant"

"Its an order, and if he had pokemon, you should take them too, especially those that were burnt in the flames, Nurse Joy might have better luck than we do"

"But sir, you can't expect me to leave, we were in the middle of discussing the pokemon egg Mr. Pokemon found"

"In the copter, it should only take a few hours"

"And when I get there, hand the boy over to the doctors, what do you suppose I do?"

"Why you come back of course"

"Why me sir, why not the medics?"

My superior shook his head.

"We cannot afford to lose medics at such a critical time besides, you said you knew the boy, that's why I-"

"I said I saved him, I do not know him!"

"Sorry, but my decision has been made"

I was about to continue arguing, but the professor would have none of it,

"Could I at least get my pokemon back?"

"Very well, please return my Wartortle, he will be of great use in the fire"

I gave the professor his pokemon and he gave me mine. I went on to inform the helicopter driver that we had to leave for Cherrygrove city and then to the medics to assist them in taking the unconscious men and loading them onto the helicopter. Not long after the helicopter prepared to lift off and so I entered it and proceeded to tend to the two men. The fly to Cherrygrove was a quiet one, I enjoyed quiet trips, actually I enjoyed anywhere where no one was speaking, it made it easier for me to once again, do another persons job for them. When we reached the top of Cherrygrove Hospital's roof, the helicopter landed and doctors came to assist us in unloading the wounded men and bringing them into the hospital for treatment. After the men and they're belongings were taken, I did all the necessary paperwork and returned to the roof as fast as I could because I did not want to stay any longer than I needed to. Unfortunately the helicopter driver had gone out to buy a few items for himself, so I was stuck here for a little longer. A slight breeze came up and I decided to go back into the building where I found the pilot just returning from his shopping.

"We need to leave"

"Sorry mam, Oak has given me orders to tell you that he wants you to do field work outside of the city, and report the health of the men we brought in"

"What? I don't have time for this, let's go"

"My sincere apologies, but orders are orders"

"So we have to stay here"

"No mam, _you_ have to stay here, I have to return and pick up the remaining survivors"

I sighed and said:

"There is no way the professor said that"

"Please, ask him yourself mam"

I took out my pokegear, it was an old model, the rich and famous Oak couldn't get me any other one, all it did was call, send messages and take photos, I don't even k now how he expected me to do any research on the thing. I searched through my saved contacts and found my professors name, I clicked the call button and put the pokegear to my ear, it began to ring until I heard the professors voice greet in a worried tone, knowing why he was so worried I didn't bother to ask, instead I got right to the point.

"Professor, the pilot says you have given him orders to leave me here and do field work, now I know this must be a mista-"

"There is no mistake, I told the pilot to tell you so"

"Why sir, what could be so interesting about a few Hoothoot" I said looking out the window to find that it was dark.

"Everything! Aren't you so curious about the world of pokemon that every little thing about them makes you happy like me"

"Professor, why am I really here"

The professor sighed, you know when I found you that day I saw potential in you and I was correct, you are an extremely intelligent young girl"

I hated being called a girl, it seemed so childish.

"I am not a little girl professor!"

"Yes you are, so young and no matter how hard you try to hide it, you are so vulnerable, you are a very beautiful little flower that has seemed to become very fond of herself and has very little to no remorse for others, I saw that today, when you asked me to leave the people that were dying in that flame"

"Professor! I can't stay here, I have to study the egg, remember? Or I will fail, I cannot be pestured by people who cannot help themselves"

"There is what I am talking about, you show not even the slightest hint of remorse for anyone and seem to selfishly think of only yourself, that is why I am giving you a mission, I need you to study a Hoothoot, what it does in the night, where it goes, how it communicates and to whom etcetera. Hopefully this could give you some remorse for people and pokemon"

"Professor! We need to get to Mr. Pokemon, I don't have time for this!"

"Additionally, I want you to report about those men you brought to the hospital."

"Professor, you cannot possible be serious!"

"Yes, I am"

"Professor I care enough about people and pokemon, just try me"

"What is the pilots name?"

"What?"

"You heard me well my young pupil, what is the name of the man who has been taking us across the world for our studies for two years now."

I was stumped, I couldn't answer that.

"I don't record the names of unimportant people" I said as the pilot gave me a weird look, like I cared!

"For a smart girl that was an idiotic answer as you proved my point exactly, Pilot JOHN HENKINS, will fetch you at this very hospital with the patients as soon as they're stable enough to be transferred to their home city hospitals, if they aren't already there, by then I expect you to do the assignment I assigned to you, and don't attempt to copy the information I have given you, what this really is, is a test"

"A test?"

"Yes a test, and here's a clue to the answer, you cannot find the information I am looking for in a science book"

"Wait what?"

"Listen, another pokemon has been found I must go, bye"

I felt angry, very angry, that old bag had tricked me, punching the wall I exclaimed:

"Damnit Oak!"

I looked at the pilot and asked:

"You're not really planning on leaving me here are you?"

"Sorry mam, orders are orders, being as you are a rookie researcher, you should have a trainers license, use that to stay in a pokemon center, I have some items from professor Oak in the helicopter, please come and collect them"

This wasn't happening, that old bastard Oak was going to pay, how could he do this, he knew how much I wanted to study that egg! I saw Henzick[or was it Handrick] walk up the stairs to the roof of the building, once there I grabbed a few stuff that asshole left for me, there were a few potions, a pokeball and an awakening. Seeing as I had no choice but to stay in Cherrygrove and do fieldwork, took the items, placed them in my bag and began exiting helicopter, before I exited, I saw a pokeball on the floor of the helicopter, I could tell it contained a pokemon judging by its size and then I noticed all the marks and bumps on the pokeball, no they weren't bumps, they looked like it though, it didn't take long for me to realize that the marks were burn marks and the bumps were probably created by heat of the same fire that burnt the ball, but what was that ball doing here unless, it was that kids pokeball, I picked it up and placed it in my bag. This kid could help me leave, i could use this pokeball him into helping me with that old geezer Oak. That would just leave the fieldwork, I walked off the helicopter and watch it leave. Zenkick wouldn't be gone for long but that clue Oak gave me, the answer can't be found in a science book, but didn't he ask me to study the life of a Hoothoot which, if you ask me, sounds like science, no, it is science! It didn't matter, I'd figure it out anyway. I left the hospital and went on to route 30, it was time for me to start studying those damned Hoothoot. The doctors told me the boy would be fine but would remain unconscious for a while, I hoped it wouldn't be too long because I would be done with this in a day or two.

* * *

FINISHED, I know it sucks but I needed to introduce Elia to the story before Oliver reached Mr. Pokemon, unfortunately I didn't even give it to my helpers to read, sorry guys, this is your female lead everyone, don't worry she will grow to become a better person over time. Please R&R!

Saber out, peace…


	3. Prologue: Part Three

**Prologue: Onward to Mr. Pokemon...**

**Oliver's pokemon**

**Cyndaquil-Level 5- Moves: Tackle, Leer**

**Ladies and gentleman, I now bring you chapter 3! Please do read and review, thanks in advance for those who read and extra thanks for those who review, now onward and forward.**

* * *

"The patient is waking up! Call the doctor!" was the first thing I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. The light was so bright that on occasion I closed and opened my eyes to help them better adjust to the light. My body was weak, I could barely push myself up, but I managed too.

"Bloody hell those lights are too bright" I bluntly stated still a little dazed.

My eyesight was a blur, but it slowly relaxed itself and soon became normal. After shaking my head a couple of times I finally noticed a small bed across from what I was sitting on, in front of it was a trolley of some sort which carried a wooden board. Paying more attention to the bed, I noted that the color of it was primarily white; the only two different colors came from the wooden board and the blanket, which was also primarily white, but had blue spots on it. I had seen a bed similar to this before, but I wondered where, perhaps in a store or somewhere. I then noticed another bed a few meters next to it and then another a few meters away from that and so on until the final bed near the wall. The wall was white; it had a window in the center which let in sunlight. The rays of sun just reached my feet by a centimeter, or at least that's what I think it was, I never paid attention in that damned broken down school. I curiously pondered about where I had seen these kinds of beds, I recognized that the beds were meant for one person, the fact that they were almost completely white and the board in front of the beds which was actually everything about the beds from as far as I could tell. Wanting to take a closer look, I attempted to push myself up and succeeded, but I nearly collapsed under my own weight, so I pushed against the bed I was laying on to keep me upright, wait a minute, I was lying on a bed? I looked at the bed and noticed that it had the same design as the other beds. Where was I? I looked at myself and found that I was wearing a hospital gown, why the hell was I in an effing hospital gown?! And more importantly, WHY THE HELL WAS I WEARING IT?! Then it hit me, this was a hospital, what was I doing in a hospital? I took a look at the beds and noticed the machines, hospital equipment right next to the beds, trailing from there I moved on to the next bed, my bed was stacked up as a part of a row, just like the ones opposite it. On the next bed I saw a sleeping man with a lot of wounds on his body, his face seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Are you positive that the patient has awoken" asked an old male voice

"Yes doctor, the other nurses and I saw him with our own eyes" said a younger female voice

"Well then let us see if the patient is okay"

"Yes doctor, but I thought it would be a few days, even weeks for them to wake up, they inhaled a grave amount of carbon monoxide, even with medical help, I thought that they would still be unconscious for quite a while"

"That is why I am so curious to see this boy! The odds of him waking up so quickly were very low, that fire truly took its toll on his body, he should not be stabilizing at this time" was the last thing the doctor said before entering the room.

I was still pushing against the bed so that I could stand; the doctor and the nurse looked at me in shock, as if they had seen a ghost. I weakly muttered:

"What the… hell are you staring at?" They continued to stare at me until the doctor spoke.

"You're standing, how is that even possible" It was getting harder and harder to force my weight against the bed, my arms were too skinny for the job, standing was not an easy task at all and I figured that they noticed it after a while. They called another nurse into the room.

"Nurse, help this young man back into his bed"

The two nurses lifted me and placed me back to the bed I was sleeping on earlier.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on, why am I here?" The doctor looked at me with his light brown eyes; he seemed a little shocked at my question.

"You mean you don't remember how you got here?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did"

"Are you telling me you don't remember the fire?" 'Fire', I shivered at the thought of fire, but why?

"There was a fire?"

"Yes and a big one too, authorities say it was a Pokémon, accidental fire perhaps"

"Fire… fire" I spoke.

"Yes a fire, anyway how are y-"

"Fire… fire…. Fire…" I repeated. I continued to chant and barely noticed the looks the two medical specialists gave me; I chanted the word over and over, slowly regaining my memory. I went into the fire when I could have easily avoided it, but why? Was I trying to save someone? No, but why would I go into a fire? I went in the fire and did what? I thought of any answer to the question and then I looked at the condition of my body under the gown, it reminded me of the painful burns I had to endure for something. AHA! I was looking for something but what?

"Are you okay?" asked the doctor eliminating my trail of thought.

"Damnit!" I shouted, close to figuring it all out.

"Are you okay" asked the nurse this time.

"I'm fine!"

"Well, we need to run some tests so if you could follow me to-"

"I'm not staying here!"

"But you cannot leave until we know that you're in tip top shape"

"Maybe, you should lie down for a few seconds and adjust to your environment" said the nurse.

"Screw your environment! I'm going home" I said releasing my hold on the bed and walking past the two medical specialists only to fall on the ground.

"It appears you cannot walk" said the doctor. I shot him a sarcastic look.

"No shit, Sherlock"

"Please try to refrain from using foul language"

"Oh screw you!" The doctor and the nurse looked at each other.

"I can help you up, all you have to do is promise me that you will stay still and won't try anything"

"Promise me? What am I, ten?"

"How old are you"

"What?"

"I'm asking a simple question, we found no traces of information anywhere on you, so we could not call any family or friends of yours, we don't even know your name"

"And it will stay that way"

"Don't be so difficult, we're trying to help you"

"I don't need your help, I'll be fine all on my own"

"Really?" said a new female voice, it was strong, feminine, soothing yet somehow intimidating. I turned to find a tall, blue haired female with blue eyes that sparkled like crystals. She wore a plain red, long sleeve shirt that showed only less than an inch of her stomach; on top of the shirt was a white mini-jacket with a few red stripes that ran from one end to another at the bottom of her mini-jacket. She had certain "assets" to her that made me daydream about her, in a more sexual way. She wore long black jeans which were sealed inside her long black boots which in a way acted as stockings, the boots were meant for both mobility and style which certain factors, like the fact that it didn't have heels, contributed to. She was very beautiful, her hair formed bangs over her forehead and was tied in a ponytail which shot upwards. She looked familiar, but I think I would have remembered seeing someone as pretty as her. I marveled at how beautiful she was until I noticed she was staring back at me.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I calmly asked

"Please, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Elia Kristen, the assistant and student under Prof. Oak, and what I want is for you to help me out with something."

"I don't work for free and if you haven't noticed, I can't even stand on my own"

Before Elia could speak, the nurse turned to Elia and quietly told her "The patient is unable to help you with any task as of now, he must regain his health"

"That's fine, at the rate he's going I wouldn't be surprised if he got better by tomorrow"

"Ma'am, these are not visiting hours, we already took your report, and according to it, you don't know the patient, why are you here?"

That was a good question, I was curious to find out the answer, so curious I repeated the question.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you halfwits earlier what I needed help with anyway" She then turned to me.

"Oh, and I'll tell you when you leave the hospital" She said all this so calmly and with a small smile as if insulting us was nothing. She turned around and took her leave but before she did, she turned her head to me and quietly said

"Don't make me wait" She then showed me a battered pokeball and took her leave. What did that pokeball have to do with anything?

* * *

She had not come yesterday, so why was she here today? The doctors were completely fascinated by my healing rate, the burns were healing a bit slower than the rest of my body, but other than that I felt healthy. I could walk, but these f*** duechebags wouldn't let me leave. I only had two things that felt wrong with my body, the burn marks, which tended to give me excruciating pain from time to time and if they were touched it would hurt for a little while. The second was whenever I tried to move my hands above my head or moved too fast or ran at great speed, there would be pain, the doctors say some of my tissue was burnt, I didn't know what tissues had to do with anything, I speculated that these doctors were high. I looked in front of me to find Elia, the last time I saw her was two days ago. Like any person on a journey she wore the same clothes as the last time I saw her.

"Don't bother; these idiots are keeping me here"

"Yeah, so you really can't run huh"

"What are you doing here" I said, avoiding her small talk.

"Coming for you of course"

"How, I'm stuck here?"

"I am a very smart girl, with ways to get what I want; I have quite a few connections in Cherrygrove Hospital."

"Say I do manage to get out of here, how much are you going to pay me to help you do whatever"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yep nothing, because you will do as I say"

"You are crazy, I don't work for free" She chuckled and held up that battered pokeball.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? Just a little something I found in some wild grass"

She walked over to my side, grabbed my hand and pressed the button in the middle of the pokeball using my index finger. A red laser emitted from the ball and took form of a little mouse-like pokemon. I instantly recognized it.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Yes, your little Cyndaquil, now if you want it, you have to do as I say" I looked at Cyndaquil, the fire type had burn marks all over its body too, which was very ironic. That damned Pokémon nearly cost me my life, I should have disowned it, dropped it then and there and tell Elia to p*** off, but that was my first and only Pokémon, I don't know why, but I felt a connection to it, even if it didn't feel the same, the fire, if anything made that bond I feel with it stronger…wait the fire! So this was what I was looking for! The bond felt so strong right now and I knew a part of Cyndaquil felt it too, wait what am I saying, that is totally gay! But then again I'm only speaking the truth, and admittedly, I would jump in another fire for the little guy, but like in the flames I had my limits, this thing disrespected me by going against my orders, I bet the fire on its back was what started the flames, the doctor did say it was a Pokémon. I looked at Elia and nodded my head, signaling that I would do as she told. She said nothing but put a grin on her face priding on her victory.

* * *

"This plan of yours is ridiculous!" I stated.

"Sh, just keep your mouth shut and we'll be out of this hospital" Elia said in an attempt to reassure me.

"Do you think the doctors are stupid, I'm wearing a gown"

"Just relax; I know what I am doing"

"It's pretty hard to believe you, we're in front of all these doctors and I'm in a hospital gown"

"Yet none of them are forcing you back to your room" She had a point; they were just passing, but why? Couldn't they see I had burn marks, that I wore their gowns, what was it?

"Why are they not…"

"It's a new TM move called Disguise, developed by the multi-million Pokedollar[$] corporation, Scivon Corp. Prof. Oak gave it to me, it's quite the psychic move don't you think, right now I look like a nurse pushing you in a wheelchair, but regardless of how we disguise how we look, we can't change what we say so keep your mouth shout" I simply nodded, amazed at the workings of the TM, I didn't see anything like what those doctors saw, I just saw us walking, I wasn't even sitting, this Scivon Corp. or whatever it is really out-did itself. The door was not far and soon we passed through.

"We're out!" I shouted.

"Not yet, you're still wearing a hospital gown and I don't think the doctors are going to be too subtle about a missing patient, we need to get you some clothes."

"But I don't have any clothes or money to buy some" The nurse that was watching over me while I was in hospital then came.

"Relax, I got this, Diana"

"I cannot provide you with clothes Elia"

"What we had a deal!"

"Sorry but I already got what I wanted"

"What did you want?" I asked noticing things didn't go the way Elia planned.

"The Disguise TM, it's still new and very rare so now she can sell it to for some money" Then, a fat, pink Pokémon came out of what seemed to be shadows and stood next to the nurse.

"Sorry" was the last thing the nurse said before she went back into the hospital with her pokemon. Elia didn't seem to be very upset, and I asked her why not to which she replied:

"The TM is a prototype that doesn't work well, first it will appear to be working but then it will start glitching and will eventually stop working. I knew that nurse wasn't to be trusted and now she isn't in the best of luck"

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say the buyers won't be too lenient on our little nurse"

"You're sending her into some real trouble!"

"Hey I didn't do anything; it was her plan to sell to those kinds of guys, besides no one pulls one over me" I was shocked, there was so much more than what meets the eye to this girl.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Your name?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" I said, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing how freaked I was of her.

"Tough guy huh, maybe I should call you Gold because of your eyes, you know, you didn't seem so tough when I saved you from that fire"

"What?"

"You didn't think I just randomly chose you, did you?" She was the one who saved me, now I know why her face was so familiar; she was the girl I saw before I passed out. I looked around and saw people staring at me, the gown, I needed clothes.

"How are we going to get you some clothes, you must be good for something?" Elia asked. Across the street I saw a man in the store take an item and shove it in his pocket; I then realized what we were going to do.

"We do one of the few things I'm good at, we steal" I said to her.

* * *

The job was an easy one, hardly worth a challenge. I expected more from such a high end fashion shop. I used Cyndaquil to set a small blouse alight and then moved away before anybody noticed, which was hard considering that I was wearing a hospital gown. Soon a fire sprouted and everyone was either preoccupied with the fire or running to safety away from the shop, that's when Elia shot the cameras with a sling shot. I ran to the doors and threw the clothes over the detectors as I ran past and caught them, there was a bathroom nearby, so I changed into my new clothes. I wore a black T-shirt which could not be seen because I had a red jacket that I zipped entirely up, I took a cap that had a gold color in the middle and black on the sides.

I wore long black pants and red and white shoes, the clothes were a little big for me, I had the height for them but not the weight. My bones were skinny as hell, well atleast my face didn't come out the same way. I came out of the bathroom and met up with Elia just as they extinguished the fire, I knew because the cameras were down they would never be able to link it to us out of fifty to a hundred shoppers in that store.

* * *

"So you want me to go to this Oak dude with you"

"Yes, apparently I lack 'compassion' or some other Taurusshit" She did lack the compassion the average girl had, I wonder why.

"Fine, I owe you for the hospital, but after we get to that Oak dude I'm leaving for Mr. Pokémon's house"

"Did you just say Mr. Pokémon?"

"Yeah, do you know him? He lives a few hours away from Cherrygrove, I think, I lost my map"

"Why it just so happens that that is where Prof. Oak is"

"Prof. Oak, did the visit have anything to do with an egg"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Prof. Elm sent me to recover the egg and bring it to him"

"You're the lousy deuche who limited my time with the egg"

"You're time with the egg…?"

"Yes, I wanted to study it, finding an egg is really rare and since I'm studying Pokémon evolution it would have been great if I could get the egg alone"

"Well I got a job to do so I can't help you there; I bet Elm is freaking out already, wondering where I am"

"So you will be making a return trip to New Bark, which should take a day and a half from Mr. Pokémon's house, meaning I could study the egg while you're heading back to New Bark Town"

"Won't your Professor be pissed?"

"Maybe but-"

"And not to mention I have a job to do and your research will only slow me down, so no" Elia pulled my collar and brought my face close to her's.

"This could help my career and I won't be taking no for an answer" I responded by grabbing her hand and squeezing, slowly crushing it as Elia felt the pain, I could tell she did even though she was trying her best to keep her composure.

"I wanna get one thing straight, I don't take orders from you or anyone" I let go of her hand and she slowly rubbed it with her other hand, she looked at me and put a small smile on her face.

"We'll see" was the last thing she said to me before heading for Route 30. An old man, near the exit of Cherrygrove and entrance of Route 30 walked near us and asked if we were trainers, to which we replied no.

"Are you sure, when you are as old as I am and have seen such young talent pass by you get a knack for seeing the golden guys and both of you have that fire, especially you boy, I can tell that if you ever wanted to be a trainer, you'd be mighty good at it, hell, you could be one of the greats"

"Thanks but no thanks old man, that would mean leaving my mom at her death bed, and I gotta find a job that pays some real money"

"The Pokémon League pays quite well, the third place contestant receives $250,000"

"Money said what?" I asked with Pokedollar signs in my eyes where my pupils should be.

"The odds of him reaching there are one in over a million" said Elia

"I'm telling you kid, but I guess you don't have to decide now, if you ever do wish to become a Pokémon champ and you're in the neighborhood, pop by my house kid and I will show you what you need to know to be a good, strong trainer" the old man said pointing at a small comfy looking home before leaving.

"$250,000….. $250,000" I kept repeating in my daze. I snapped out of it and left Cherrygrove and entered Route 30, the route had a low selection of Pokémon, I mean, it appeared as if there were only Rattata and Pidgey, I wasn't a trainer but hey, I like to see new things, especially Pokémon, those guys interest me. The walk was silent, I enjoyed the silence, I enjoyed being alone, I didn't want to travel with Elia any more than I had too, in fact the only reason I was with her would be because of the fact that she saved my life and I gotta to tell you, a Goldson always repays his debts, after all that was what my dad told me and it stuck with me since, it was one of my oldest memories and I stuck to it every time, and every time I did my dad praised me for, as he said "protecting the family name". You see I'm not the happiest kid in the world, but before we went under the poverty line, when my dad was still here, I was happy, but ever since he disappeared, my mother drowned in debt and we were forced to move out of our house, so much for that family motto, the debts kept piling and to my mother it had long become only meaningless words, but no matter how deep we fell, I lived on to what my surnames motto spoke and I used technicalities to my advantage too, like technically, the debts weren't mine so I didn't break the motto's rule and technically, my mom wasn't born a Goldson and thus doesn't have Goldson blood which means our name remains true even through my mother's debt, I don't know why I did this but I did, it made me feel like I was keeping my father's spirit alive, my mom would never get that the odds of him being alive were long past us, silence, the only way I can truly think. My thoughts drifted away from me just in time to see the Pidgey I had stepped on and by the looks of it, crushed. Elia turned her head to face the Pidgey, then me, and then she turned back and continued down Route 30. I stood there, wiped the little guy off my shoe and ran up to her.

"I never imagined you being a Pokémon killer" she said, picking up the pace.

"Hmph…, it was an accident besides who cares about Pidgey?"

"I think they might" Elia said pointing towards a very small flock of Pidgey, there may have been five or six, either way they were mad and they wanted a fight which I was more than happy to give them. I picked up a long thin branch and as soon as the first Pidgey came I wacked him down, I then once again hit the Pidgey who was on the ground, beating his small body with a stick. Were Pokémon supposed to bleed? Either way that's what was coming out of its skin, blood. The next two came from different sides, one on my left and one on my right, I wacked the one on my left but the one on my right rammed into my side, I stumbled back but regained my balance just before another Pidgey nearly swayed past me, that one was taken down by a small orange furred Pokémon with black stripes, wait a minute small orange furred Pokémon with black stripes? The distraction got me a tackle to the gut by a Pidgey, once again stumbling, the last of the Pidgey who had not come into the fight yet tackled me, sending me straight to the ground. The Pidgey I fought before that one came from the air and swooped down into an attempt to once again tackle me.

"Growlithe, use bite" Elia commanded to the black striped Pokémon. The Pokémon jumped and grabbed the small Pidgey's neck with its mouth just before it hit me, Growlithe munched down on the Pidgey's neck, the Pidgey was severely weakened but I noticed that the Growlithe stopped munching and turned to look at Elia, I then saw Elia give a nod of approval, approval for what though? My question wasn't long answered when I noticed Growlithe much on the Pokémon's neck and then crush it, the bird had fallen which made a total of three Pidgey deaths, the Pidgey that was stepped on, the Pidgey that I beat with my stick and finally the Pidgey whose neck was snapped in half, the other three flew away after watching their fellow Pidgey become massacred. Elia walked to me and held out her hand for me to take; I arrogantly denied it and pushed myself up.

"I didn't need you or that Growlithe of yours' help"

"Suuure you didn't" Elia replied sarcastically.

It was then when I fell in pain and agony. Clutching the bottom of my right rib, the very place where that damned Pidgey hit me. Elia trotted over to me as if she didn't care or notice the pain I was in. She unzipped my red jacket and pushed my shirt along with my hands away from the area I was clutching. She quickly examined it before reaching in her bag for something, I couldn't see what, my eyes were closed in pain, the horrifying pain. I then felt something cold and soft rub against the area of pain, I endured the pain and opened my eyes to find Elia rubbing some white cream on it, she then proceeded to rub another cream, as soon as she applied it, I cursed as loud as I could and became restless, this stuff was worse than the pain I felt before!

"Lay still you retard, I'm trying to help you" It was no use, I was fighting her, avoiding her hands, I calmed as the pain declined but I once again clutched the area as the previous pain was still there, Elia seeing no other way but to overpower me sat on top of me, called out her Growlithe and then moved my hands above my head, then Growlithe restrained them by wrapping its tail around my arms. Elia moved down so she could apply the cream, her movements were slow as she slid down my, well nevermind, all I'm gonna say it got me thinking about her in a more… erotic way. She finally stopped moving, thank God, and once again applied the painful cream, even with both of them restraining me I was still quite a lot of work in this state, she managed to rub the cream on the area that pained and got up, when she got up Growlithe released my hands and was sent back to its poke ball. The pain was still in full effect but I slowly got used to it and got up, slowly, trying to avoid the pain as much as possible.

"Don't try to wipe the cream off; I will just have to apply it again" I did as I was told, there was no way in hell I was going to risk more of that torture.

"What did you apply on me?"

"Some stuff the nurse recommended, your burns were acting up, most likely from the tackle you received from our earlier encounter with Pidgey"

"Thanks" I mumbled so she wouldn't hear me.

"How easy you fall, you now only decide to show appreciation"

"Da'fuq you talking about"

"Do I need to remind you of the fire?"

"Screw the fire! You know, normal people would accept the word of appreciation and be done, but you gotta b*** out"

"Botch out; I would like to refer what was happening to your pants as bitch out"

"What?" I asked, until I realized that she was talking about the time when she technically grinded against me. I could feel my face turn blood red and by the looks of things, she noticed.

"That never happened"

"Keep telling yourself that" she said before she winked at me, causing me to blush more. She no longer giggled at me but instead turned it into a laugh. She walked ahead of me with her victory grin, I hated her at that very freakin' moment.

* * *

Elia threw me the tainted pokeball with her left hand and released her Growlithe with her right; I caught the pokeball and released my arrogant Cyndaquil. It was currently sundown and the Pidgey were back, and this time with heavy artillery, I don't even know where the Pidgeotto came from, all I knew was that if we didn't win, we would be in trouble, they might even treat us the same way we treated their friends the first time we fought. It was a two-on-four battle; the Pidgey which I bet were level 2 would have been easy, even if all three of them attacked, but that Pidgeotto was a big problem for us. I didn't need Cyndaquil's shit today, not now.

"Cyndaquil, you have to do as I tell you or those Pokémon will have our asses, okay!" Cyndaquil didn't reply, before I could say anything else, one of the Pidgey attempted to tackle Cyndaquil but Growlithe, by the order of Elia, used Ember which blasted the Pokémon a small distance away.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle" I commanded but the Pokémon didn't listen. That was when the Pidgeotto tackled my Cyndaquil with great speed.

"Damn that was fast" Cyndaquil then retaliated by tackling the Pidgeotto or rather attempted to tackle the Pidgeotto, it flew up high and fast. When it was up high it flapped its wings and a powerful wind came and blew both Growlithe and Cyndaquil back, the wind was strong enough to do some damage to both our Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, I need you to listen to me" He did the exact opposite and charged on to tackle one of the Pidgey, this was met with three Pidgey charging on against Cyndaquil, and just as they were about to hit, Pidgeotto joined the Pidgey so now it was four-on-one. They then collided, the flying types were knocked back while Cyndaquil was nearly knocked out. It was breathing hard, you could clearly see the damage it had taken. Elia decided to step in now and commanded her Growlithe to bite Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flew to the skies, but Growlithe instead bit one of the Pidgey.

"Snap its neck" she commanded cruelly as Growlithe did as it was told. This led to the flying types attacking Growlithe with tackles. Elia looked at me and said

"Get your Pokémon in check, I need your frickin' help over here" Cyndaquil then charged on into the fury of tackles, hitting one of the pokemon down.

"Cyndaquil, move back" I commanded. Unfortunately it did the opposite and charged forwards, tackling another Pidgey, but it was once again hit by Pidgeotto's extremely fast Tackle and was hit all the way to my feet. Elia tossed me a bottle and told me to pour it on Cyndaquil and I did just that, the beaten Cyndaquil suddenly found new strength and stood in attacking pose.

"Alright listen, Cyndaquil, you've done it your way and it didn't work, so now you have to do it my way" Cyndaquil flat out ignored me and went on to do the exact same thing with the same results, that Pidgeotto was a serious problem, it wasn't focused on Elia's Growlithe which was the good part of the situation because I knew it could take on those Pidgey but the bad part was that it was focused on Cyndaquil and in the state Cyndaquil was in now I had to do something. The Pidgeotto attempted to ram into my Cyndaquil, no homo, but I jumped in the way, the exact pain I felt earlier returned as it hit one of my ribs. I attacked again and I defended my Cyndaquil again, you guys just have to understand how freakin painful this was and I had to do it over and over until I collapsed. I could tell by the blood that was next to me that the Pidgeotto had done a lot of damage to me. By this time Growlithe had finished the last of the Pidgey and used its bite attack on Pidgeotto, the Pidgeotto flew up with its super speed which was too much for Growlithe to hold on to, as Growlithe was falling, the Pidgeotto used that exact speed to hit Growlithe down, Growlithe had fainted and had been returned. My Cyndaquil had slightly recovered and was standing, it walked over to me and looked down at me, no longer ignoring me, it stood with a new found power but would it be enough? The Pidgeotto attempted to use one of its fastest tackles, but before it did, the fire on Cyndaquils back roared and smoke began emitting, it was a thick dark smoke. Elia ran over to me and pulled me away from the battle field before flipping me over to check on my back, as she tended to my wounds I watched the battle commence, Cyndaquil's new move put him at a great advantage as Pidgeotto couldn't see, but Cyndaquil could. I lost track of them in the smoke, but from what I could hear, Pidgeotto was losing the battle. I noticed the smoke was becoming darker and darker and wasn't fading. I barely saw Cyndaquil release more and more smoke before running deeper into it. So that was his strategy, completely blind the Pokémon, if Pidgeotto was smarter though he would use gust to blow away the smoke, thank god that it wasn't.

I heard one last collision before everything went silent, the silence obviously meant the battle was over. I waited to see who emerged from the smoke, and after a few seconds I saw a beaten Cyndaquil walk out of the smoke. I was so happy I briefly forgot about the pain on my back and jumped up before collapsing.

* * *

**Tell me about this chapter, it was originally over 11 000 words, don't believe me? just ask Timber910, it was utter hell. I would like to give thanks to Timber910 for helping me out with mistakes and stuff, really man, you rock! Anyway, R&R PLEASE! Oh and for those of you who are curious...**

**Elia's pokemon**

**Growlithe, female, level 9- Moves- Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer**


	4. Prologue: Part four

**The Foreign Pokemon Egg**

**Oliver's team**

**Cyndaquil-Level 8-Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**Elia's team**

**Growlithe-Level 9-Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer**

**Yo, Saber with another chapter! So there really isn't much to say about this chapter... So read on and please review...**

* * *

Elia's POV

Night had hit, I had sent Growlithe to go fetch some wood for a fire, it was very dark outside, the Pidgey were replaced by Hoothoot, but the Rattata ran wild all day and all night. Caterpie and Weedle were gone but those damned Spinarak were thriving in the night. I looked down to find Oliver's sleeping body; his back had many lumps caused by that Pidgeotto. I sat next to him as I waited for the wood. Cyndaquil walked up to Oliver's body and lay on the other side, next to him. Oliver's little stunt obviously gained the respect and trust of his Pokémon. I wondered how strong the little guy was, I mean he took down a Pidgeotto, which had to have earned him some experience in fighting. I did know one thing though, this Pokémon was born to fight, maybe even go on a Pokémon journey. I wondered if Oliver would ever leave his mother back in New Bark Town and go on a Pokémon journey. I personally think he would make an excellent trainer, I mean he obviously has some sort of survival skills, he isn't scared to be alone, he actually prefers it. He has a dead set mind, meaning if he strives for something, he will try his best to get it, he cares about his Pokémon, and the list ran on from what little I knew about him. Just then, Growlithe returned with wood in his mouth and on his back, he used my bag as a support system to allow him to carry it all, that was when I took the wood and set up the fire. Just as I was about to make a spark, a hand gripped my wrist, it was dark, but I could tell that it was Oliver.

"No fire..."

"We need it you skinny asshole, I can barely see out here"

"Then let's just go to sleep, but no way in hell will I let you light a fire"

"And why is that?" the question obviously bugged him.

"Just don't!" I pushed him back and made a spark, after a few attempts the fire started burning. I turned to Oliver who looked like he had just s*** himself, the same goes for Cyndaquil, they both moved back as fast as they could, Oliver grabbed a stone and through it at the wood, it hit and because the fire was still weak it went out. What was wrong with them, were they scared of fire?

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE AN EFFING FIRE!" His voice sent Hooothoot from their trees, fleeing away.

"You're scared of the fire, aren't you?" Oliver just turned and walked away but not before saying

"If you were in those flames that day, you would be too.

* * *

Oliver's POV

We set out early, I felt a little uncomfortable around Elia after yesterday, but I sucked it up and continued walking. I found Pidgey and Rattata, as well as Caterpie and Weedle with the occurrences of Metapod and Kakuna and even, once, a Beedrill hive with Beedrill surrounding it. I sent out my Cyndaquil and congratulated it on a job well done yesterday, we had finally gotten along and he finally listened to my orders. I decided to have my first real battle with some wild Pokémon, and we smashed em' all. I kept battling them because I liked it, I mean, when I was battling something, that made me feel…special, happy, calm, like I had found something I want to do for the rest of my life. After the battling I decided to test out my Cyndaquil against Elia's Growlithe, both our Pokémon were ready for battle.

MATCH RULES:

1-v-1

NO ITEMS

FIRST TO KO OPPONENT WINS

FIGHT!

"Growlithe use Bite!"

"Cyndaquil dodge it and then use Tackle" Growlithe ran to Cyndaquil and attempted to bite its arm, but Cyndaquil managed to dodge and move behind it before tackling Growlithe.

"Growlithe use Leer"

"What the hell is Leer" I then found Cyndaquil and Growlithe staring at each other with their defenses down.

"Now Bite" Growlithe munched down on Cyndaquil in which Cyndaquil screamed in pain.

"Ember" While Growlithe was biting Cyndaquil, it released mini fireballs which originally would be weak towards a fire type Pokémon, but the pain escalated because it was happening while Cyndaquil was being bitten. Cyndaquil once again screamed in pain as I pondered on what to do, the idea hit me and I said

"Shake em down Cyndaquil"

"Growlithe Bite and Ember continuously and don't let go" Cyndaquil felt a great deal of pain as I hoped he would be able to shake Growlithe down to its tail, still in pain Cyndaquil followed orders and Growlithe slipped down to Cyndaquils tail, still biting and embering, this was perfect as I put my plan into action.

"Cyndaquil, raise your tail and slam it town as hard as you can" Cyndaquils tail moved up and hit the ground hard with Growlithe, as I expected, Growlithe let go and then I said

"Land on top of Growlithe"

"No, Growlithe use Ember" But she was too late, my plan took effect and Growlithe was hit while Cyndaquils back was on top of it, that's when I ordered

"USE THE MOST POWERFUL SMOKESCREEN YOU CAN!" Cyndaquil did just that and I saw Cyndaquil's back roar with flames and smoke, then I heard Growlithes cry as it was burnt.

"Again" I commanded and once again the smoke rose and the flames burnt.

"Again" this was the last one as Growlithe fainted, Elia returned her Pokémon and I returned mine. Elia huffed with her loss, although she did seem a little worried about her Growlithe.

MATCH OVER-RESULT: Oliver Goldson!

She looked up and me and said

"Don't remember you owe me for doing this, I want to see that egg"

"Whatever, I'm not worried; you'll be going with that Prof. Coke dude you always talk about"

"You're not good with names are you?"

"No not really"

* * *

"We weren't expecting your arrival so soon, Prof. Oak told me you were in hospital, I should call Prof. Elm right away! Excuse me" said a purple haired and bearded old bag who for no reason at all wore a suit, his name was Mr. Pokémon. I then saw another old bag walk towards me and Elia. When he reached us, Elia handed him some papers that were in her bag. Prof. Oak scanned through it and put it on the table next to him.

"Fail" he said.

"What?"

"I can easily find all that in a text book, I wanted what couldn't be found in a text book, you Elia, have failed!" Elia had a shocked and confused expression on her face which turned into one of anger.

"Stop bullshitting me old man!" I looked at Oak who sighed, his expression was one of someone who has dealt like this before, and he looked at me and said

"Her temper is usually hidden but when it rears its head it will burn you like wildfire"

"Don't speak to him like I'm not here!" Oak continued to ignore her and spoke to me

"Hello there, my name is Samuel Oak, but people call me Prof. Oak, I have heard a lot about you from Prof. Elm, Oliver. May I see your Pokémon? Prof. Elm told me a lot about the arrogant Cyndaquil" I took the pokeball from my pocket [it was minimized], I handed it to Prof. Oak.

"This pokeball isn't in the best shape, you should get another and perform a ball swap, Pokémon take pride in their pokeballs" He lectured. I took note of his lecture, I mean I wasn't a trainer and I would never afford it but it was something you take note of if either of those things became a possibility.

"Now may I please see your Pokémon?" he said before handing the pokeball back to me, I did as he asked and released a roaring Cyndaquil, by the look of the ferocity of the flames on its back it had gotten a lot stronger, this was the only fire in the world I ever wanted to see, Cyndaquil's flame. Oak examined my pokemon before looking back up to me, he seemed impressed.

"You did remarkable work training your Pokémon, this Pokémon has a great level of obedience and respect for you, anyone with eyes should see that"

"I do enjoy battling Pokémon so I whenever I see a Pokémon by itself I take it down, that is probably why Cyndaquil got so strong so fast" Prof. Oak smiled and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have a real talent for this sort of thing… that is why I want to send you on a journey" he said and then he looked at Elia.

"Both of you on a journey" I forgot she was there, she didn't seem to angry, not like before but she was taking this quite well, although I said that too soon.

"Oliver, Oliver! Please come meet me here outside" said Mr. Pokémon. I left but as soon as I did I could hear Elia and Oak start arguing, Oak wasn't doing too well from what I heard. I wondered if he really expected me to leave and if he did, did he want me to leave with Elia, I would never admit it to her but she scared me, I barely knew her and she had already attempted to force me to go with her, I do still wonder why though. I reached Mr. Pokémon, he didn't seem too happy.

"Elm says there's trouble at the lab"

"What kind of trouble?"

"In a minute, he said I must call him when you came, he wanted to say something to you but before I do, here" he said handing me an oval rock hard egg

"That doesn't have any patterns or colors but the egg is still new, that means the egg itself hasn't reached maturity and it will take a little longer to evolve, the egg was found at sea somewhere between the Kalos and Unova Regions, we believe a ferry carrying the egg must have dropped it but we can't just go telling everyone about the egg, also if someone lost an egg they would've reported it so we thought it would be best to keep it, it's too early to tell what kind of egg it is. Kalos Pokémon HQ decided to trade it to Johto, hoping to find better use for it with Prof. Elm, please do keep it safe, we have never found a Pokémon egg this young, it is a fantastic discovery! The Global Research Program [GRP] wanted to research the egg, if Elm is unable to find suitable information, please tell Elm to sell it to them and only them! I have many questions about it! Now we have to say our goodbyes but before you go, Elm wants to talk to you, he sounds very worried" Mr. Pokémon handed his pokegear to Oliver.

"Prof. Elm?"

"Oh no… oh it's a disaster…"

"Slow down, what's wrong?"

"Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do?"

"Professor! Slow down I can barely hea-"

"It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!"

"Professor, Professor..!" I attempted to call but the Professor had already hung up. I went back into Mr. Pokémon's house, Oak and Elia weren't fighting anymore, I searched for Cyndaquil and found it curled up, laying next to Elia, I returned it back to its pokeball. I was just about to walk out the house when…

"Going somewhere?" I heard Elia ask.

"I need to get back to Elm, he's in trouble" She walked up to me and found the egg in my hands.

"You're going to carry it like that?"

"It's not like I have a choice"

"Well then I'm coming with you"

"Wha-"

"You heard me, I am coming with you"

"But why?"

"Because no one can trust f***-ups like you"

"You just want the egg"

"Well, that too"

"Forget it!"

"We had a deal"

"…"

"What was that thing you keep saying, a Goldson always repays his debts"

"And I did when I came here with you"

"You did nothing, besides are you going to compare saving a life to walking to a small house"

"Wait!" shouted Prof. Oak from behind us.

"Oliver, I want you to take this" he said, handing me a blue rectangular object with a black screen, the display size must have been about less than seven inches, it sort of reminded me of those pokeTabs me and my friends would steal.

"It's a pokeDex, I want you to help me fulfill my dream of recording every Pokémon in the Johto region with that pokeDex, my grandson and his friend recorded each and every Pokémon in Kanto, now I feel it is your turn"

"But I'm not a trainer"

"Really? You seem like one with your insistence on battling Pokémon in the wild, that was something Elm failed to mention" Is it me or does every old man in the world think I am a trainer. Why would I be a trainer… I mean it just wasn't me…. But I do enjoy battling… and venturing across Johto sounds awesome… maybe… NO… I have mom to think about, she is dying and I need to come up with $200,000… $200,000? What did that old man say, third place earned $250,000… hey if I won that then…. NO… I remember what Elia said, one in a million chance but, these guys have been in the Pokémon game longer than I have been born, if they see something in me then… this is too tempting to let slip through my hands, I love to battle and so far, even though I just started doing it, I'm good, raw natural talent that could take me to the top.

"Well I am sorry for the mix up Oliver, anyway I have to make my way to Goldenrod City for my weekly radio show, could I have my pokeDex back?" I was about to give him but my hand stopped working, it gripped the pokeDex with an iron fist, I didn't want to let go, so what if I didn't? There was no way I was going to make any money sitting around at home, maybe, just maybe I could hold on to the pokeDex and pursue a dream, the dream of entering the Pokémon League, no higher, the dream of winning the Pokémon league, no, even higher! The dream of becoming the champion of Johto, yes, Goldson, the poor boy who had nothing but a dream, this could work, it should work, it would work!

"Oak! Do you mind if I keep this, I change my mind, I'll help you out" Oak was a little shocked, probably by how quickly it took me to decide everything. Before he could speak, his helicopter pilot, whatever his name was, pointed to his clock to show they had to get moving.

"Today may be the day a new champion rises" Oak said before turning to Elia.

"I trust we will keep in touch" Elia nodded, why were they so friendly all of a sudden, no Oak was, I could tell a part of Elia was still a little pissed. Oak then looked to me.

"Do you mind if I ask you a favor? Take Elia with you"

"What! Hey that wasn't part of the deal" shouted Elia. Oak raised his hand to silence her and then said:

"The world is no place for a girl to be alone"

"A lot of girls leave alone everyd-"

"And a lot of them end up on the news, infamously, drugs, rape, murder and kidnapping are at an all time high and that is because there are people out there who won't hesitate to hurt you, besides, if Oliver travels the Johto Region, you can do the jobs I assign to you, now I must be leaving" said Oak taking his leave.

"That son of a…" Elia said, stopping in her tracks. I watched as Oak's helicopter departed, I turned to Elia, I wasn't going to refuse Oak's offer, especially since he gave me a pokedex and that, even if I preferred to be alone, I liked to hang around Elia and her "unique" personality no matter how many comments she would make. She seemed to be thinking about the idea until she finally came to an answer, she walked south moving passed me, she was a few meters away before turning around and asking:

"Are you coming or not?" Those were her last words as a stranger and her first as a travelling companion and maybe, though the idea irked me, a friend.

* * *

"Did you have to fight every damn Pokémon you saw? It's already dark" asked Elia

"We're here aren't we?" I said.

"Yes, back in Cherrygrove" she took out her pokegear "at 1 in the morning"

"Hey at least we're going to sleep on actual beds, my back is killing me"

"I thought you were poor"

"SO? I have a bed, geez; it's too late for this"

"No actually, because of you and your battling it's too early"

"Don't get all technical"

"Don't blame me if I'm smart enough to be technical" That went on until we reached the Pokémon Center, we gave our Pokémon to Nurse Joy for healing, because none of our Pokémon fainted and we used potions to keep up their health, I estimated it would only take a few minutes to heal, I asked for a room and Nurse Joy happily gave me the key, unfortunately it was all the way up to the fifth floor and there was no elevator, the unfortunate part being I needed to pee desperately and it was kind of hard going when you're worried about a girl that you're traveling with finding you pee, I decided to go outside, I mean it wouldn't be the first time I'd done it and it was too late or should I say too early for anyone to be out. I went outside and found a bush not far from the Pokémon Center or the exit/entrance of Cherrygrove, I began to pee into the bush.

"Ah what the hell is this!" I stopped when I saw a red headed boy who was about my age, he seemed very familiar, his clothes were wet, with my pee, to me it was both extremely disgusting and a little bit funny, I did notice something strange, his eyes, they were silver, just like mine, except mine were gold, I could tell we both had suffering, pain and loss just through his eyes but there was something else, anger, an evil kind of anger. I could tell he noticed me zipping up my pants, great he won't be too happy about the pee, I should have just gone in the room. He put the pieces together and by his facial expression, I could tell he was utterly horrified.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you didn't!"

"…"

"Shit you son of a bitch! I'm going to make you regret the day you messed with a Silverton"

"Okay man just chill out"

"Chill out? You son of a bitch, you're gonna pay!"

"Hey dude it isn't my fault you're sneaking around in bushes" He didn't listen and came closer with his fists up, I didn't want to fight this guy for two reasons, I pissed all over him, so I kinda felt bad for him and he had my pee all over him which was just disgusting. He moved closer towards me before throwing the first punch, I was full-on defensive, so I was able to dodge it, I wasn't so lucky with the second one that hit my gut, he then proceeded to kick me and throw me into the bush, it was still wet and these were my only pair of clothes, it would be real nice trying to explain to Elia why I would be sleeping almost naked today. He then proceeded to kick me while I was on the ground, covered in my own pee, geez it stank; if I were him I would totally do the same thing. He grabbed my jacket and pulled me up then punched me twice in the gut and once on my jaw, that one really hurt, regardless of what I did I couldn't let him just beat me up and so I rolled over and dodged his kick, then I tripped him to the ground with my foot, I gave him a right hook to his jaw and another two to his gut, I got up and began kicking him, using the same maneuver I did, he rolled over and tripped me down. I rolled out of the way of his fist and he hit the ground, he clenched his fist and I used the time to get up and kick him in the face, blood began spilling out of his mouth after that, I decided to finish this by sending a punch right to his nose but before I could he raised his foot and hit me "where the sun don't shine". I fell to the ground in pain and agony, he rose and began kicking me, with all the will of man I somehow, just for a brief second, overcame the pain and socked him under the belt too, I mean it was only fair, there was no way he would get up after he took that shot. We both laid on the ground, clutching our groins until the bastard got up and retrieved a pokeball, I got up too late as a blue Pokémon with a long jaw and red "spikes" on its back appeared from his pokeball.

"Take this loser out!" he commanded. The Pokémon ran towards me and gave me a scratch on my arm, which I used to block my face. The scratch hurt more than I expected it to, but it wasn't too much for me. The Pokémon once again ran to scratch me and thanks to its short stature and my long legs I kicked it down to the ground, I hit the Pokémon with my fist, but it was not enough to keep it down, I swung my fist again, but I missed and that was when the Pokémon scratched me with its claws, I stumbled back and it scratched me again and again, hitting the ground hard. I saw the smirk on the boy's face but then I saw a tainted red and white pokeball roll down next to me, I looked behind me and found Elia, man was I glad to see her! I grabbed the pokeball as the Pokémon attempted to once again scratch me, I rolled back and released my Cyndaquil, the Pokémon battle would commence.

"Totodile use Scratch"

"Use Smokescreen" Totodile ran towards Cyndaquil, but stopped in its tracks when a thick cloud of smoke covered the area, it then continued to run in search of Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen again, then move around until you're behind it and then Tackle!" I could tell Cyndaquil had followed orders and done as told by looking at the smoke that got thicker and darker.

"Hey Oliver!" Elia shouted, "Totodile are rare Pokémon, you might want to scan it on the pokedex" she said as she tossed me the device, I entered the pokedex sensor and it said it found two Pokémon, both ultra rare. I clicked the A [for Advance] button on one of the following "unknown Pokémon" and it gave me data on Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, Male, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. Cyndaquil is at level 9 and knows the following moves: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen. Cyndaquil has the Blaze ability. #155" There was nothing timid about my Cyndaquil, that's for sure!

"Totodile, get out of the smoke and fire Water Guns randomly" Totodile got out of the smoke but not willingly, it flew and crashed out of the smoke from Cyndaquil's Tackle.

"Way to go; now use Leer before it gets up"

"Totodile, close your eyes!"

"Just what I wanted, Cyndaquil, Tackle!"

"Totodile, back to Water Gun" But my opponent was too late as Cyndaquil smashed himself into Totodile sending him back farther.

"Cyndaquil, Tackle again"

"Totodile, don't wait to get up, just use Water Gun!" Cyndaquil nearly hit Totodile when suddenly a torrent of water was shooting everywhere as Tototdile was still on the ground and did not aim, unfortunately the water hit Cyndaquil.

"Get up Totodile/Get up Cyndaquil"

"Use Tackle/use Water Gun" Cyndaquil ran toward Totodile, only to get a head first shot at the super effective torrent of water, another Water Gun and Cyndaquil would be finished!

"Totodile, lets wrap this up, Water Gun!" I left it up to chance this time, hoping my move would get to Totodile before its got Cyndaquil.

"Leer!" As Totodile prepared to release the torrent of water, Cyndaquil focused its eyes on Totodile, trapping it in his stat reducing move, now was my chance as Totodile was temporarily dazed.

"Smokescreen!"

"No! Totodile you piece of shit, snap out of it!" And it did just that, a little too late as the Smokescreen covered the field once more, Totodile used Water Gun but I could tell it missed.

"Tackle buddy!" I saw Totodile get smashed out of the smoke in a very weakened state. I then looked at Cyndaquil, his flame was burning more ferociously and then I felt my pokedex beep and vibrate, I opened it to find an alert that said…

"Trainer- unknown, the following Pokémon registered with your use has learnt: Ember" I looked at Cyndaquil with a smile, Totodile was very weak, so weak that even an Ember could take it out, but so was Cyndaquil, he wouldn't fall to Scratch but another Water Gun and this battle was over, sudden death began!

"Totoodile use Water Gun"

"Dodge it then Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil narrowly dodged the attack before letting loose the smoke.

"Now move around so it doesn't know where you are then Ember!"

"Totodile, use Water Gun while spinning around"

"Crap! Run Cyndaquil, run forward and run fast before that water hits you" I hoped that Totodile, who couldn't see, would take the direction to spin that took the most time to reach Cyndaquil. Water came shooting out of the smoke but stopped when we heard something hit, me and my opponent waited for the end result as we couldn't see through the smoke, when the smoke cleared, Totodile was on the ground, unconscious and Cyndaquil was breathing hard, out of breath, that was when I ran to my Cyndaquil and congratulated him on a job well done. Before my opponent retracted his Pokémon, I took out my pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Totodile, Male, the Big Jaw Pokémon, Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful. Totodile is at level 7. #158"

"Screw that Pokémon, it's too weak, it lost to someone like you, a weakling, the lab was supposed to provide good rare Pokémon, how will I ever become champion with a Pokémon like this"

"The lab? You got your Pokémon from Elm?"

"That's none of your business kid. If you guys know what's good for you, you'll stay outta my way" he said before pushing me out of his way.

"Aw I need a bath" he shouted before looking through the window of the Pokémon center, wait, wait, wait, looking through the window of the Pokémon center! I know that kid!

"Hey you're the one who was spying on Elm!" After he heard that he ran away, I sighed and walked back to the Pokémon center with Elia. Once we got there, I turned to Elia and smiled, embracing her in a big hug, she pushed me away, it didn't matter though; I had already done what I wanted too.

"What the hell did you just put on me and why do I stink?"

"My pee" Her eyes opened so quickly, it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What!"

"You heard me, my pee" I repeated with a smile on my face.

"You're lying" she said searching for anything to give me away.

"Hey I gotta go take a shower, if you want to stink up the place you're welcome to do so" I said walking towards the showers. That night Elia must've spent about two hours in the shower, I continued to laugh just to tease her. After she had finished I entered the shower and once I was done I decided to take a good look at the room we had gotten, it had one queen sized bed, there was a table on both sides, no TV, there was another table but this time it was next to the wall, it was long, like a dinning table. My eyes went back to the ONE queen sized bed, if I know Elia as much as I think I do, even if I've known her for a day, she will want the bed and judging by the fact that I had to leave my clothes in the Pokémon Center washer, she won't let me near the bed, now there were two ways I was going to let this go, actually three, either I would be the gentleman and sleep on the floor, HELL TO THE NO or I would share my bed with her, now for her this would also be a HELL TO THE NO moment and the third and final option would be that I sleep in the bed alone while she is on the floor, I wasn't going to let her cheat me out of a good night's rest. That was the night I slept on the floor, I would constantly be awoken by the low level of comfort and the fact that she would throw a frickin' pillow at me every time I fell asleep because apparently I snored too loud, whatever, as long as it made her miserable I was all for it! The next morning we set out for New Bark Town, it took us a few hours, I also passed a large clearing with black soil, this clearing was where the fire used to be, no more wild grass would grow here, it was pretty much one hit KO's for the wild Pokémon here except for some especially strong Pidgey who needed two hits. I reached New Bark in the late afternoon and immediately headed for the lab, when I entered I was surprised to find Officer Hartman talking to Elm. I walked up and Elm immediately shifted his attention to me.

"My precious Totodile has been stolen; I can only wonder what kind of person would do that"

"Wait Totodile, Elia, that kid, that Silverton kid must've done it"

"Wha-"

"I battled a trainer who said he got a Totodile from this lab, it didn't seem like he had it for long though"

"Could you give me a description of this Silverton kid?" I told Hartman all I knew.

"Well I would like to personally thank you for helping this investigation, we will do everything we can but in the meanwhile, Professor, you unfortunately will not have your Totodile, goodbye"

"Oh this is so awful, wait, Oliver! The egg, what did Mr. Pokémon have to say about the egg?" I told him everything I was told to say as Elia handed me an egg which I gave to Prof. Elm.

"Thank you, I will look at it right away, wait what's that?" he asked just narrowly seeing the pokedex Oak gave me.

"Prof. Oak gave me a pokedex"

"He did? My professor was always good at seeing the potential in young trainers, you know Oliver, you should take the Pokémon gym challenge!"

"I have already decided to professor!"

"Really that's great, well Oliver, this may be the last time I see you in a while, so I want you to know that I am rooting for you"

"Yeah!" I shouted as I ran outside, wait, that was a little too fast of a goodbye, I slowly returned and said: "Do you mind telling mom that I am leaving for my journey, I can't face her, not until I can help her!"

"Hmm…. I feel parents must know about this… but okay, just know this, you might break your mother's heart" My expression turned into one of sadness.

"Its already dying… Elia! We're going!"

"I thought I might be able to- woah!" she shouted as I pulled her to Route 29. I just wanted to leave, and I would come back when I won the pokemon league and had the money to save mom, I would do it, I could do it, Goldson's going for the gold baby and no one can stop him!

* * *

**Crappy ending, i know. In this chapter there was a lot of swearing and me met the rival. PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT USE A GEN II MOVESET. I use an X and Y moveset. I would like to personally thank Timber910 for helping me out. I feel like I should change the rating of this story to M, if I do then there will be nothing restraining me in writing this story. If you enjoy this story please review and recommend to people, if this story looks like its going anywhere in terms of views I might just regularly post chapters and not abandon it which would be a shame because I got some awesome plans for this story. The egg is not from Johto, it is foreign which i expect you already know being as it was found somewhere between Unova and Kalos. If you have any pokemon requests for the team, that would be great, I already have an image of the team I think Oliver should have in my head and also gimme some for Elia... RRR PLEASE-RRR- Read, review, recommend! Thats all I have to say...**

**Saber out, peace**!


	5. Meeting Under-private Brian

**Meeting Under-private Brian**

**Pokemon with Oliver**

**Cyndaquil-male-Level 10-Moves:Tackle,leer,Smokescreen, ember. Blaze**

**Back with a new chapter, I got nothing much to say except that I have removed some of the stronger swearing in older chapters, anyway in this chapter we meet someone new, I added a "moment" for Elia and Oliver and i got a favourite, yay, please RRR-READ-REVIEW-RECOMMEND!**

* * *

Six hours of walking with her was a living nightmare, I mean we couldn't even go two minutes without arguing and/or insulting each other, I hated her know it all attitude, it didn't fit well with me, I mean who wants to hang around a person who always thinks she is right even if she usually Is? No one, our arguing had no lengths, a single misstep from either of us and the other would begin the entire argument and what's worse, she wins! All the damn time she just finishes the entire argument off, I've been with her for about one and a half days now, with over a billion arguments and all I never won, I despised her, just as much as she despised me, this I was sure of. Elia, although a very interesting person was just a total bi-

"Watch where you're going you knit wit" She commanded as I stopped dead in my thoughts and tracks, I found that I was inches away from a tree which I had failed to notice, Elia looked at me smiling, if there was ever a person you should never embarrass yourself in front of, it was Elia which for me was a very hard rule to live by considering I was travelling it her. "Don't call me a knit wit" I commanded her but her sly full grin never left her face."Why? Does the dim wit wanna cry?" She said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a baby."I swear if you call me dim wit one more time then-""Then What?" She asked, calling my bluff, I didn't answer, I mean it's not like I can hit a girl. "Well?" She asked with that grin on her face. "You're just lucky you're a girl" I said. Her expression did not change, she clenched one of her hands hands into a fist and swung a punch right in my gut. I clenched my stomach as I asked, while gasping for air "What is your problem?" "You're my problem, why isn't it obvious?" She replied. "The hell did I ever do to you?" I asked her. She thought about it before returning her gaze at me, which I assumed she did because was busy clenching my stomach. "I don't know, it's just so much fun to pick on you for some odd reason" She replied

I could not believe it, I wanted to hit her, she may have been a girl but I decided to make an exception, I successfully socked her right in her stomach. With my lungs filled with air once again I stood up straight. I smirked as I said, "Payback is a bi- woah" I said as she tackled me down, now on top of me. "I guess it looks like I'm the alpha-female" She stated. "Never will I ever fall to a girl" I said as I pushed myself up with her clenching me, trying to keep me from rising, luckily I was stronger than what she could bring. I stood up straight and pushed her down, then I kicked her, not too hard but hard enough for her to feel pain, I smiled as I asked "What was that you you were saying, oh that's right, I am the alpha ma-" I said before getting tripped to the ground. Elia stood above me with a smile on her face as if she'd won, like hell, the battle of the sexes continued. I rose as quickly as I had fallen, I hated to admit it but I was enjoying this and by the looks of things, so was she. I threw a punch which she grabbed, with hold of my fist in her one hand she used the other to punch my gut once more, with the brief moment of weakness I had she twisted my arm. I retaliated by using my free hand to grab one of her hands, push up to her wrist and twist hers in the process, it was now up to endurance, who would give in first? Surely enough, Elia gave out, using this chance, my newly freed hand and the other one that was holding Elia pushed her down, unfortunately, she brought me along with her by grabbing my wrists, we began rolling down the route, we continued to roll from what felt like a few seconds, one moving on top of the other over and over until we came to a stop, I was on top of her, victory was thus mine but at that point I had already forgotten what we were fighting about or even that we were fighting. Right now I stared Elia directly in her eyes, they were beautiful, a mixture of blue and green and it wasn't just her eyes,she was beautiful, sand and dust filled her bright hair which sat uncomfortably on the ground, I moved my right hand from her arm and under her soft head, I don't know why, I just did, I didn't receive any antagonism towards the gesture, looking at her closely I wondered what she was thinking. Her face was not far from mine, it was maybe an inch or two away, I slowly but surely moved forward.

"Get a room!" Said a strong sturdy male voice, I looked to find a man, actually a boy who was more or less me and Elia's age standing not to offer from us, he had yellow spiky hair and a very bulky build, he wore a green vest and military camouflage pants. I turned away from man and stared down to Elia, we were close, really close, too close, I could tell that she felt the same by her sudden change in reaction, she was very surprised to find us the way we were. I jumped backwards and stumbled down, I sat on the floor trying to shake all thoughts from my head when a hand was held out towards me, I grabbed the spiky hair dudes hand and we pushed/pulled me up.

I could tell it was a very awkward moment for both me and Elia after we got up, what was an argument turned into a harmless but physical fight which eventually led to... never mind, I figured we should forget the whole thing. I turned to the guy with the spiky hair, standing up I was about two inches taller than he was but he was buffer, a true bodybuilder, I could tell that much. "Jeez, did I scare you guys or something?" He's asked noticing our weird expressions. "No, what do you want?" I asked. "Jeez, I was just passing by, till I saw you two ma-" "doing nothing" I interrupted. He looked at me and Elia and then laughed. "What's so Funny? " Elia asked. He looked at us again and said "I don't know who you're trying to fool but ya ain't fooling me." His remark did nothing to hide the intense blush I felt on my face. "Listen dude, if you're done then I gotta go, Elia, let's go" I said, walking onward to Cherrygrove. "As a matter of fact..." he said raising a pokeball. My urge to battle kicked in and I imitated his movements by grabbing my own pokeball.

We walked a good few metres away from each other before releasing our pokemon, in front of me stood my strong Cyndaquil and in front of my opponent stood a small yellow pokemon with two black stripes on its arms and a black lighting symbol by its stomach. It's head looked like a plug and it was very short in size, I looked it up on my pokedex.

Elekid, the electric pokemon, it rates it's arms to generate electricity, but it tires easily, so it charges up only a little bit. Elekid's special ability is static.#239

Cyndaquil, ember now!" I ordered as my opponent ordered "Elekid, thundershock!" The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Quick attack Elekid" the yellow pokemon tackled Cyndaquil at a very impressive speed. I then ordered Cyndaquil to ember the opposing pokemon, he executed it perfectly as he shot mini fireballs at it. Unluckily for Elekid, the embers did more than just damage it, they also caused a burn which would ache for the match and near future, unless my opponent had some burn heals with him."Quick attack" "ember and quickly" the two pokemon executed the attacks and it ended with Cyndaquil victorious in the clash as Elekid was blasted away by the ember just before its quick attack had hit. Now was a chance to end this battle as quickly as possible. "Smokescreen" I commanded of my Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil released smoke from the fire on his back. A thick black cloud quickly formed and could tell my opponent was stumped, he obviously wasn't a really good trainer or he could figure a way out this or at least do something. I then commanded my Cyndaquil to tackle Elekid Right where the burn was. The plan was executed and Elekid fainted from the pain, we released our pokeball and returned our pokemon back into them.

"Game, set and matched" I said. "Looks like I got a long way to go before returning to base" He said, he walked up to me and let out his hand, a sign of good sportsmanship and friendship from his part. I took it and shook his hand, I made friends with this dude way too quickly, this journey has already turned me into a nice guy, wait a minute, this dude? I made a new friend and I didn't even know his name. He must have sensed the predicament because not very long after he introduced himself. "The names Brian, Brian Surge, an under-private for the Johto Armed Forces ground force" The JAR? This dude was a soldier, well almost, until he got his rank as private. "Oliver, Oliver Goldson, trainer" I said "and this is Elia, she's as annoying as Rattata." My comment received me a punch to the shoulder. "Ah, the girlfriend I'm guessing?" After that question, me and Elia looked awkwardly at each other before she said, "I don't know whether to laugh or barf" "I'm gonna do both" I said with a comeback. "Well, your breath already smells like pee" "You mean the same pee I rubbed all over you back in Cherrygrove" I said and the argument carried on and on from there and things were back to normal in a flash.

Brian had stayed with us a little longer than expected, it turns out he was going to meet his friend Darion or something there. After a few hours we made it to Cherrygrove, I first went to the pokemon center to go get my pokemon checked out. I walked around the town, eventually I was not far from the exit/entrance of the city, where route 30 lied ahead, soon it would be my second time going down the route, except this time I wouldn't be coming back for a while. I then headed off to that old man's house, the one who encouraged me to to go on my journey, I was surprised to meet Brian there. "Brian, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the center with Elia" "I was but your girlfriend was busy talking to some old dude on the video phone so decided to come visit gramps here, what are you doing here?" "Well I came for some advice from, wait, gramps? You know the guy who lives here?" "Yeah, granddad, father of the awesomest gym leader ever, Cherrygroves own grandpa Surge, hero of the Great Indigo Rebellion." He said proudly. "Great Indigo Rebellion?" I asked, Brian looked at me strangely, "you don't know? Gees, you told me you were poor but I didn't realise you were so poor that they sent you to a school where at the age of fifteen years you don't know of the bloodiest, most brutal conflict the Indigo Region ever faced. "indigo Region?" I asked, receiving another strange look. "I guess if I'm going to give a history lesson I should start from the beginning, the Indigo region used to be the Johto and Kanto regions combined, that's why you'll find so many Kanto pokemon in Johto and vice - versa. In the Indigo, the Kent onside bred truly powerful trainers and always won the leagues and the votes, it prospered well, even the Orange island was a part of Indigo. Now in those times, racially diverse people, mainly blacks were shipped off to other countries, now while the richer Kanto made quick pennies off selling slaves, the poorer Johto and Orange Island for, who lived along side all watched their friends and family get shipped off, to make things worse their rights were stripped more and more every, all their effort empowering he Kanto, their sense of freedom lost, it was bound to happen but then President and pokemon champion Gin Iovann declared John and the Orange Islands a vassal and under the full control of Kanto and those who bought the land, this allowed Kanto men to do whatever they wished on their lands, murder, rape, discriminate and do anything as long as it did not interfere with other Kanto people, this triggered It all, a Rebellion to fight the richer, stronger and well resourced Kanto, at first the Rebellion was failing miserably, mainly because of the three reasons I'm mentioned earlier but then Giovanni became a tyrant, a bully and a conquered to the other other regions, no one region could hope to fight Kanto then at its peak but instaed they supported the rebelion with regions sending as much as 80 percent of their troops, food, guns and even things that Kanto itself didn't have, all in all the Johto and Kanto were equal in strength, but prior damage to Johto had left them defenseless, the war would've been Kanto's if Giovanni had not been so foolish, against all other regions he began building a weapon, a weapon of mass destruction, with the world at fear, the six great super powers excluding Indigo, backed Johto, Kanto was at a severe disadvantage, this meant that Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Johto were all fighting. Giovanni called the Rocket force,a group of powerful marines chosen to complete any task without fail, to crush the heart of the rebellion, by killing the leaders, a failed attempt it was, then Oak, the hero of it all did the unthinkable, with Giovanni ready to fire his weapon on Goldenrod, the base of operations, Samuel Oak the first literally stabbed Giovanni in the back, the nuke was fired and it hit the ritual pokemon population town of Ekruteak, harming many but avoiding Goldenrod, with Giovanni down, Johto Rebellion claimed the win for both the Orange Island and themselves freeing themselves from the Indigo Region and calling themselves Johto region" he said, obviously tired from the talking, I wish my school taught us that stuff, it sounded really awesome.

"Did he also tell you that that is why Kanto and Johto share a champion on the Indigo Plateau?" Said a familiar old voice. "Grandpa!" Brian shouted excitedly, the bulky soldier - in - training didn't seem so tuff as he excitedly jumped around. His grandfather raised a hand to stop him and looked at me. "I told you that you're on your way to being a trainer kid, Want me to show you around?" He asked, I nodded and he said "Follow me"

We walked to the pokemon center and the old man said: "This, which I'm sure you already know, about is the pokemon center, trainers heal they're pokemon here and sleep here for the night, it is uncomfortable and you would better off at trainer hotels, though, I'm afraid you have to pay to sleep there, you'll be relying on them a lot so I suggest you learn up about them." We walked to a building not far from the center, it had the word MART in thin but big letters. "This is the pokemart, another place trainers visit quite often, this is second to the center but it is very important for trainers, here you can buy all kinds of things such as pokeball, potions etc, unfortunately Cherrygrove pokemart has ran out of pokeballs." We then walked on towards the exit of the city: "This, this is route 30 where more adventure lies." We then walked towards the beach where he pointed towards the water and said: "Here is the ocean, some pokemon can only be found in water like Magikarp or Tentacool. " He then turned towards me and said: "That's the end of my tour, there's much more to learn, many secrets to unfold and a great adventure in you journey." He left with Brian and I decided to head back to the pokemon center where Elia was.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

_"Sir, everything's in position"_

_"Good, good, even the fog machine?"_

_"Yes sir, everything is in place"_

_"Good, now we wait, Azalea will tremble at our Slowpoke Operation"_

_"If I may sir, what would we have to do with Slowpoke"_

_"Money and profit from their tails you fool, as well as complete control over them"_

_"They're tails?"_

_"Yes, they're tails, they are rumoured to be very delicious, people pay hundreds of thousands for them, in fact, one of our employed cons is selling near union cave is selling them for one million pokedollars"_

_"Why this incredible!"_

_"Yes it is, now get back to work, I want this city under our control very soon, cherished Slowpoke are great ways together your way"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Oh and Lieutenant"_

_"Sir?"_

_"Make Slowpoke well as nice a base as possible, one of the elites are coming to check on our progress"_

_"The... The... The Elites? YES YES SIR RIGHT AWAY!"_

_"If only I wasn't as scared as you are lieutenant, there is no room for failure"_

* * *

**Hey there, sorry about the long rant about the Indigo war, in future I might use it I this and I felt it best to explain so you don't get confused... I oven nothing much to say except RRR-read-review-recommend and the fact that the spelling errors may be result of auto-correct on my tab, or not errors but thchchnnge in words, I tried my best to find them all.**

**Saber out, peace**


	6. A Day In Cherrygrove

**A Day In Cherrygrove**

**Oliver's team**

**Cyndaquil. Level 11. Moves: Tackle, leer, Smokescreen, ember**

**Back with another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Elia's POV

"I need you to meet with Erin Sonezaki, do you understand?" Asked the old man, my mentor, Prof. Oak.

"Yes professor, I understand" I replied.

Good, it is crucial that I receive that pokemon"

"Got it but professor, why doesn't this Erin dude send it to you himself?"

"He doesn't have a Pokemon ID And thus Has no Storage account"

"Okay Professor"

"Alright then, you will be paid for your services, both you and Erin."

"Yes professor" I said with a grin, I was about to do the easiest job ever and I was being paid $500.

"Now you should just wait for Erin to-"

"That won't be necessary professor, as you can see I am already here." Said a confident based male voice from behind me. Turned to find a fifteen or sixteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a blue white shirt and a black jacket, he also wore brown shorts

"My guess is that you are Erin?" I said.

"Yes, you got it right, Erin of Goldenrod and you are Elia I presume?"

"Yes"

"Good, here, from Bill to Oak" he said handing me a pokeball. I too it and put it in the slot, I tuned to the PC and sent it to the Professor. After Oak confirmed he had it he transferred some money through the machine which was a lot more than promised.

"Elia, take your share and give Erin the rest"

I did as told ad handed Erin the money after I had taken my share.

"Thanks" he said.

"Well Elia, is there anything you want to say"

"No, goodbye Professor" I said before hanging up on the video phone/PC.

I was about to go up to the room I booked until...

"Hey, Elia, wanna hang out?"

NOW normally I would say no but apparently this guy was Bill's little brother and if that were true then I might learn something.

"Sure" I said walking to one of the seats.

* * *

Damion's POV

Ah that ass hole made me so angry, how the hell did Totodile lose to such a... such a... loser! I can hear him laughing now, judging me like they all did, then that loser tells the cops, the damn cops, he already beat me now he wants to lock me up in a prison cell, I can kill him, I should kill him, I will kill him, him and his girlfriend there. No, he would be a waste of effort, he got lucky, that's all, yeah, lucky, he's too weak to beat me by skill, if he has any. But the one thing I can't get over was when he deliberately peed all over me, I can't waste time thinking about losers but that one act, it is an act of war and it will not go unpunished. I just want to cream that son of a bitch so bad. I punch the wall, I rubbed my bleeding fist until.

"Jeez, you got problems" Said a female voice.

I turned to find a dark skinned girl, she had blue hair which went well with her blue skirt, she also wore a white sleeveless shirt.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know an you to find out"

"Go away"

"No"

"What did you just say girlie"

"I said no"

As soon as she had said that I clenched my hands into fists.

"I'm warning you"

"You're going to hit a girl? How rude of you." She stated as she released a pokeball.

"You like talking to yourself, you know that" She continued.

"A girls going to challenge me, how pathetic, you look even weaker than that ass hole"

"Is that so... let me show you my Meowth!" She said releasing a pokemon with big claws and some golden piece on its head

"I don't battle losers, especially female losers"

"Oh you think this will be a battle, no it will be a massacre, isn't that right Meowth"

"Meowth"

"Fine, game on bitch! Gastly, let's teach her and that little Meowth of hers not to mess with me" I said throwing Gastly' pokeball on to the field.

"Good, one on one"

"Let's just battle damn it, Gastly, use hypnosis"

"Meowth try your best to stay awake and then use bite"

Try as it did, Meowth couldn't fight hypnosis and fell asleep. I grimaced and ordered...

"Lick and don't stop till that Meowth is down for the count"

And Gastly did just that, but something was wrong, it appeared as though Meowth was taking any damage, none at all, it just layed there.

"What gives?"

The blue haired girl started laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"It's just funny, you hold yourself as this powerful trainer yet you don't even know that ghost type moves have NO effect on normal types"

I was taken by shock, what was I going to do now, all Gastly knew were hypnosis and lick.

"Aren't you going to command your pokemon, or were those the only moves your Gastly knew?"

I didn't answer.

"Judging by your silence, I would say yes, those were the only moves Gastly knew and look at that, Meowth is waking up"

She was right, Meowth was pulling itself off the ground, awake from the forced nap it had taken. I was in trouble, I wasn't going to lose to a girl, never! I then remembered when I went to that stupid Sprout Tower that normal type moves had no effect on ghost types either. I grinned before saying.

"Normal types have no effect on ghost types"

"Wrong"

"Wrong?"

"Yes, wrong, you see normal type MOVES have no effect on ghost types" She said, smiling

"Crap!"

"Meowth, use bite and don't stop"

The match ended as quickly as it had begun. I returned Gastly and cursed at that girl. I grabbed my second pokeball and released my Totodile.

"Hey one on one remember"

"Ah screw you, Totodile, Rage!"

Totodile went into a mindless rage and started attacking Meowth.

"Meowth dodge and then use fury swipes"

Meowth dodged each attack Totodile sent and scratched him a few times, making Totodile angrier, this went on until Totodile fell to Meowth' paw. I angrily returned my damned pokemon.

"How could those idiots of pokemon lose to that piece of shit"

"You know I feel sorry for your pokemon, I can't imagine the abuse you put them through"

"Hey, save it!" I said before walking away.

"And I feel sorry for you, I can't imagine what could make you act this way but it must be pretty bad"

"I said save it bitch" was the last hang I said before leaving

* * *

Oliver's POV

Route 30, I would be catching pokemon now but this stupid pokemart are out of pokeballs, thus leaving me with none. There weren't any good pokemon but I needed a new one, Cyndaquil can't handle everything on his own. I'm gonna make it to the big leagues, for me and for ma but I need more than one pokemon to help me through it, a full six pokemon team. I decided to go to route 30, if I wasn't catching pokemon I might as well train the one I have on me right now. As expected, I found no noteworthy pokemon other than the rare sighting of Pidgeotto, which I was s art enough not to challenge. Fighting the same pokemon over and over was boring, oh could that be... no, just another lame Caterpie, but what about... no, Pidgey, I just got sick of it, I climbed up a high tree and overlooked a large area of route 30. I made out a few Caterpie and Pidgey, but what really caught my eye, I saw four or five pokemon that I have never seen, tracking the grass, they had bodies covered with grey rocky plates and stood on four short legs with two claws, . They also had triangular heads with a one horn sticking out. The first time I laid eyes on them, I knew I wanted them, no pokephilia and for the male pokemon, no homo. They moved slowly, maybe if I ran I could catch up to them. I spotted a girl, I couldn't tell much about her but she walked up to he pokemon, oh shit, not not my grey triangle headed pokemon. I dropped down and towards them, the funny thing was that the pokemon were now after the girl, the tables had turned as soon as I arrived, I saw a fainted pokemon being returned to its pokeball. ! She at least took out two, leaving three. I decided to save the day by releasing Cyndaquil before the pokemon could spot us.

"Alright Cyndaquil" I whispered "smokescreen"

Cyndaquil moved forward, slowly and quietly so as to not be caught. He roared the flames on his back and before the grey pokemon knew what happened, the area was covered in thick black smoke.

"Cyndaquil, get the girl and back away, don't do anything hasty, I got A feeling that those pokemon aren't to be messed with"

After a few seconds, Cyndaquil came out with his mouth full of a thread of the girls clothes, pulling her out of the smoke. But that wasn't the only thing to come out of the smoke, one of the grey triangular headed pokemon came up too, determined to fight, I used this moment to checkthe pokemon out on the pokedex"

"Rhyhorn, the spikes pokemon, it is inept at tuning because of its four short legs, it can only run in one direction. #111."

"Rhyhorn huh? Cyndaquil, did you hear that, only in one direction, let's take this thing down, use ember"

Rhyhorn took the hit, it seemed to be paining but ultimately stood and shook it off. It then continuedtto run towards Cyndaquil.

"Tackle huh? Cyndaquil we can take that"

"That... that's not tackle, it's horn attttt-ack" Said the shaken girl I was trying to rescue.

She was right, whatever move Rhyhorn was using had something to do with a horn because the pokemon reared it's triangular head downwards and stuck is horn out. It it Cyndaquil with full force and judging by the squeal Cyndaquil let out, it hurt. It went in for another on attack before I ordered.

"Cyndaquil, keep it at bay with an ember"

Cyndaquil attacked with small little embers which, once again, hit Rhyhorn with the response of pain from it, but then was shaken off, Rhyhorn decided to go on a rampage with horn attack as it ran toward Cyndaquil and each time my fire pokemon dodged.

"Dodge and ember buddy, dodge and ember"

This pattern began to wore Rhyhorn out as it it slowly reduced it's health.

"Tackle!"

And Cyndaquil rammed himself into Rhyhorn' side. The attack left Rhyhorn unable to battle. Oh how I wanted the pokemon but I had no pokeballs, I noticed the other Rhyhorn retreating after seeing me defeat this one. I returned my Cyndaquil and congratulated it. I then received an unexpected hug from the girl I saved.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you SO much, I was so scared"

"It's okay, really, could you please let go of me now?"

"Sorry... my name is June Sonezaki"

"Yeah that's great, well I gotta go"

"Won't you tell me yours? Give a name to the hero" She said all too seductively.

"Oliver, well it was nice meeting you"

"Wouldn't you like to stay?"

"I would love to but I think Elia might be waiting for me" I lied, you see, even an underclass kid like me fell to girls, these species that were more a mystery to me than pokemon. The next time I looked at her, she was deep in thought.

"So, I'll just go meet her at the pokemon center, bye I guess"

"Pokemon center, I think my pokemon need some healing, lemme accompany you"

Damn it.

"That's cool"

* * *

Damion's POV

"I don't have all day Joy!"

"It's Nurse Joy and I would like to ask you to refrain from shouting"

"Oh in that case, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY nurse JOY!"

"There are other pokemon that need care too"

"None of those pokemon will become champions like mine, now get your sorry ass back in there and heal my pokemon" I said before ducking, just narrowly avoiding the incoming hand. Becoming angry, I exclaimed..

"Just do your job woman or you'll regret it, I'm in no mood"

She looked me straight in the eyes before asking..

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is weaklings like you undermining my power, my problem is weaklings like you getting all the luck in the world and managing to defeat me, and the list goes on and on so shut u up and do your damn job, or at least be useful and find someone who can damn it!"

"Woah dude, easy" Said that familiar voice, I turned to find my yellow spiky haired cousin standing behind me.

"Shut up, Brian"

"Not until you relax a little okay"

"Hello there, you seem reasonable, please talk to your friend over there" spoke Nurse Joy.

"Why don't you speak, Joy!" I snapped. Nurse Joy gave me an angry look and turned to go check on the pokemon, I presumed. I turned to Brian and said...

"We can't go yet, I don't have my pokemon, that bitch named Joy is taking her time." I said turning to the reception desk, it fell silent, thankfully, when i turned back i found Brian smiling with his arms out.

"What?"

"Come on cuz, I haven't seen you since we were four, that's nine full years"

"Hug me and ill punch your freakin teeth out"

He put down his arms and turned his expression into a serious one.

"Cuz, you don't look too good"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not actually how you look, it's more how you are, you seem angry, all the time it looks like, you eyes give away such detail of your personality, are you okay?"

"When I want someone to make a gay comment ill ask you, but I don't so shut up, the sooner I get my pokemon, the sooner we leave, the sooner we leave, the sooner I get my badges"

"Whatever cuz, what's been going on"

"Damion Silverton, your pokemon are ready" Joy said with an expression that told e she was still a little angry.

"Thank Arceus woman! You take too long"

"Calm down that wasn't even five minutes, I payed special attention to your pokemon so you could just leave and now that they're ready, take them and go"

With an expression of disgust, I grabbed the pokeballs and made my way out. It was then I saw that girl, what was her name? Did I ever catch her name? Whatever, like I cared. I saw she was with someone, some dude.

"Hey that's Elia, wanna meet her"

"No you idiot, let's go"

I felt a strong arm curl around my neck, then another rub it's fist with great speed a pon my head.

"AHey! The hell are you doing Brian!?" I shouted until the hold was released.

"It wasn't me"

"No it was me" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Why me, why does she have to talk to me of all people?"

"I can hear you"

"I know, now go away damn it, I don't have time to talk with you"

"Oh, you see I just came here, at the pokemon center, the place a here each and every trainer goes to, to talk to because everything's about you" She said sarcastically.

"What is it you want, money, here!" I said throwing a few bills towards her which dropped on the floor. "Now leave me alone before I do something that will make you regret ever messing with me"

Brian looked from me to that girl.

"You guys know eachother"

"Hardly, I just beat his cocky ass with my Meowth"

"Damn it Brian, let's go"

"Damion calm down"

"Shut up Brian let's go"

"So your name is Damion"

We're leaving"

"My name is Victoria by the way"

"See if I care"

With those words I left the pokemon entry and headed for route 30.

* * *

Oliver's POV

She had turned from a somewhat pretty girl to an annoying one in seconds, her constant blabbering would be the death of me. She was like another Elia, pretty but something just made me hate her, in Elia's case it was the fact that she held herself Serperior, like she was he smartest person in the world. Now the this about June was the factshe never shuts up. Seriously I couldn't stand leaving the route with, the pokemon center was all the way across town. I was considering clawing out my ears when she spoke, blah this, blah that, black blah blah. I walked and walked, trying my best to avoid her or not listen but they were failed attempts. I looked at the pokeball I had in my pocket, it was shrunken of course. One pokemon, only one pokemon, I would go catch another right now but according to the old man the shipment of pokeballs haven't come yet, what pokemart runs out of pokeballs, they are the most common bought things ever, I'd expect them to have a storage of pokeballs. As June mercilessly talked, I saw thing that made me take my pokeball out of my pocket, well actually someone.

"Silverton!"

"YOU, and it's Damion!"

"Listen up, I challenge you to a pokemon battle"

"No way"

"Why?"

"Because I'd don't want to and because the fact that you're still in Cherrygrove means that you haven't gotten a badge yet you nimrod"

"Oh and you have"

He hen wore a smirk on his face and opened opened as small case, in it were a number of shaped holes, one of these holes was filled with a piece of metal that fitted it perfectly, it was shaped like a pair of wings, under it, in small letters wrote 'Zephyr'.

"Is that a.."

"Yeah, a badge, I have one and you don't, I out rank you so move out of the way"

"If you got the badge what are you doing in Cherrygrove?"

"Well, you and that bitch of yours told me off to Elm, I was arrested and sent back to New Bark Town. Luckily, Elm decided, after seeing my badge, that he wasn't going to press any charges and said I could keep my pokemon, loser"

"Elm is too kind, I would have you locked up, where you belong"

"Whatever" he said walking passed me, or at least he would've if I hadn't stopped him.

"Hey, just because you have one lousy badge, don't mean you I'm not gonna cream you"

"Leave me alone, besides, you got bigger problems, I think some guy was putting on the moves with Elia" he said smiling at the shocked expression I had on my face.

"Yeah right, someone, hit on Elia, on purpose..."

"Really loser, ask Brian" he said, still with that grin on his face.

I looked to Brian.

"Well... there was a guy who-"

"You know what, we'll battle next time Silvert- I mean Damion, I wanna get a move on while its still early and reach Violet City" I lied.

"Early, he sun has already set"

I decided to head back to pokemon center, leaving them and hopefully leaving June. No, there was no leaving June, she followed me the whole way. When I gotto the center i fund Elia with some dude.

"Hey Elia, we should go, I wanna a make it to Violet City."

"What, no, it's almost dark out and you have fire issues"

"Elia,I wasn't asking"

"Who do you think you are?" She said abruptly standing up.

"My journey, my rules"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, a pokemon battle, if I win, she stays"

"Fine, it's a deal, if he wins we stay up if I win, we go"

We nodded and went outside to take our positions, I released my Cyndaquil and released a small brown pokemon. I released the pokedex and scanned the unknown pokemon.

Eevee, the evolution pokemon, It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. #133

"Alright lets start this off with swift"

"Cyndaquil, dodge it"

Cyndaquil made numerous attempts to dodge the attack but it continued to follow him until it finally hit. "Cyndaquil, ember" "Eevee, hit it with swift one more time""Cyndaquil, go for smokescreen" we commanded as Eevee and Cyndaquil began their attacks, Cyndaquil had filled the areawwith smoke and I was confident Eevee would miss but the attack hit once again.

"Damn it, what is up with that swift"

"Didn't you know, swift never misses"

"Confident in your attack aren't you?"

"Yes and I have good reason to be, swift is an attack that can never miss, regardless of the circumstances, as long as i keep it up, you won't be able to attack"

"if that's true then I can't dodge, but I can stop you"

"And how would you do that?"

"Like this, Cyndaquil use smokescreen"

"You never learn, swift"

"Cyndaquil take the hit, but keep your position a secret, that means make no sounds and move closer"

I could hear the attack hit but no sounds were made from Cyndaquil. I could see my opponent start to worry as he realised my plan.

"Tackle/swift"

I could tell Cyndaquil was faster when I heard Eevee scream in pain.

"Lets end this as quick as possible, ember the leaves/swift and quickly"

Cyndaquil laughed flames to the nearby leaves a and Eevee hit Cyndaquil with swift, Cyndaquil was now in serious pain.

"Cyndaquil, we can't get hit with any more swift attacks, as fast as you can, ember/swift"

Cyndaquil, being faster, hit Eevee with its attack.

"Just the distraction I needed, Cyndaquil, tackle to those leaves"

And Cyndaquil did just that by tackling Eevee to the now flaming leaves. Eevee obviously felt the pain and started burning.

"Okay finish this with EMBER/dodge it"

Eevee was in too much pain to dodge and thus felt the power of both burns and embers which was enough to take it down. I returned Cyndaquil back to hiss pokeball.

"That's game, we're leaving"

* * *

ANONYMOUS THIRD PERSON POV

"Captain, when can we strike"

"Soon, my lieutenant soon, go cross check everything"

"Sir with all due respect, nothings going to change from five minutes ago"

"Lieutenant, if anyone find out we are together again it could mean catastrophe for us all, now go check if everything is in order"

"Yes sir, but.."

"What?"

"Why not just simply strike now sir, every second we wait is another risk"

"I don't know, ask the Elite when he gets here"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Lieutenant"

"Yes sir"

"Don't ask the Elite unless you want a gun pointed to your head by your own men"

The Lieutenant gulped and said...

"I.. I.. I under... understand sir"

"Good, inform the men of what I have just told you, okay, do not mess with Elites"

* * *

**RRR-READ-REVIEW-RECOMMEND**

**Saber out, peace**


End file.
